NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear itself
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: Abby is in serious trouble. Will she tell anybody? What happens when Gibbs finds out? What happens to Abby when she's afraid of her biggest fear? Why does Abby see Kate? Gibbs/Abby, Kate, Tiva. Warning: A part or so mentions rape/sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear itself

(Title may change later.. I don't know yet! Let me know...)

A/N: Story is of my own, random ideas… etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS except for the episodes and the Soundtrack.

Spoilers: Bloodlines (loosely), and other episodes along the way.

------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------- ----------

'_To live_

_When you think you're dying_

_To laugh_

_When you feel like crying_

_To stand_

_When you think you're gonna fall_

_It's just fear after all_

_It's only fear after all'_

(Fear- Stop Making Friends (Pauley Perrette)

"Abby?"

"Hey Gibbs! I have results for you." Abby says, happily as she comes out of her office.

Gibbs notices that she's distracted.

"What's up Abby?"

"Nothing my silver-haired fox! What's up in the land of Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Nothing. So you said you had results." Gibbs finally gets to the point, and remembers to talk to her later about what is going on.

"Yep." Abby hands Gibbs the print out, as her hand shakes slightly.

Gibbs takes her hands into his.

"Calm down Abs. Tell me what's wrong."

Abby faked a smile. "I'm just nervous, that's all. Sorry Gibbs." Abby goes to pull away as Gibbs keeps a hold of her hands.

"Nervous about what Abby?"

"It's nothing really. I just have to meet someone I hate after work. I always get this way. Stupid really." Abby says, trying to convince Gibbs, and sees she is failing to do so.

"Are you sure? Are you in trouble Abby?"

Abby nodded." I'll be fine Gibbs. Really." She fakes another "Abby smile", that isn't so genuine as usual.

"Okay.." Gibbs lets go.

"Anyways, the print matches Petty Officer Perry. Of course, you can uh, already see that." She looks away, wanting a distraction.

"Thanks Abs."

"You're welcome."

"What time is your meeting?"

"After shift."

Gibbs nods. "Want someone to go with-

Abby interrupts. "No, no. I'll be fine. You have anymore evidence for me to look through?"

"Nope. Sorry Abs."

Abby sighs. "It's cool."

Silence.

Gibbs nods and starts to walk out of the lab.

Abby's cell phone rings and she looks at the caller I.D. She ignores it, and sighs again.

"You gonna answer that Abs?"

"Nope." She says as she types at her computer.

"Is it the person you're meeting?"

"Yeah." The phone stops ringing. "Don't you have a bad guy to catch?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then scat! Go lock them up Gibbs." Abby says laughing, trying to make Gibbs forget that something is wrong.

Gibbs sees Abby's plan. "We're going to talk later." He gives Abby the "I mean it" look of his.

"Alright." Abby sighs and goes back to her computer.

Gibbs leaves the lab and gets in the elevator.

The whole time, he thinks and wonders, if Abby just lied to him or not.

---- ------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Later, the team is in the bullpen as they're finishing up reports of the case.

"Case closed guys, go home." Gibbs said, as he started typing at his computer.

"Thanks Boss." Tony said, shutting his computer down, and grabbing his things. "Night."

"Night Tony." Ziva called out. "Gibbs are you heading out?"

"Yeah, soon. Just finishing some paperwork."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Ziva turns to McGee. "Night McGee."

"Night Ziva." McGee looks up in reply.

Ziva pushes the elevator button to leave. The doors open, and she disappears.

"Go home McGee."

"Give me five minutes Boss, just finishing up some stuff."

Gibbs nodded.

Silence, except for McGee's fast fingers on the keyboard filled the air.

"Have you noticed how distracted Abby is?"

"Yep."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Thanks for reading, it'll be updated probably daily! I'm trying harder to get the ummph to type, seeing as I do a lot anyways! I do warn thee, this will be long. I have 115 pages that are already handwritten!

If you like, or wish I could change something to make it fit, let me know. :)

I LOVE reviews!

Gibbs/Abby, Tiva/Kate+DiNozzo fan forever!

Always,

Ellie

my email, is open to anyone!

Since ff net wont post it on my document, here it is:

liztresemer(at)yahoo(dot)(com)


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, even if you didn't and just added an alert, that's cool too. I hope you all enjoy this story, as I have worked really hard on it.

Disclaimer: Oh wow! I own Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Kate, Ziva, Ducky, Mcgee... wait.. No, I don't... (Makes sad face).. I wanna own them! Especially Gibbs and Abby and McGee and wait.. everybody!! :P

Enjoy!

------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------ ----------------

_Earlier-Abby's Lab_

The lab doors slid open.

"You're not at home."

"No shit. Shift isn't over yet. You know I'm here til shift ends, and even more so if they need me longer."

Hand connects with cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that way."

Abby holds her cheek.

"You're not my father." She forces out.

"No, but I'm better than that deaf bastard."

A rage flows through Abby.

"How dare you!" She yells as she goes to punch him in the face.

She misses, and he throws her to the floor, hand wrapping around her neck.

"You wanna hit me Abigail? Huh? You want to hit me?" His low voice rings out.

Another punch is connected to her face.

"You should think twice about hitting me Abby. I can do much worse and you know it." He pauses. "Where's Gibbs when you need him? Huh Abby? Where's your hero."

"Stop Kyle, you leave Gibbs out of this. Just.. Stop.. Please?" Abby chokes out.

He lets go.

"I'll see you at home. Don't be late." Kyle says as he leaves.

Seconds later, Abby tastes the copper in her blood, as she lays there, too much in pain to get up.

----------------- --------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------- -----

As he finishes up typing the case report, he prints it out and hands it to Gibbs.

"Thanks."

"No problem." McGee goes back to his desk and shuts off his computer and picks up his bag.

"Well, night boss."

"Night McGee."

Within minutes, Gibbs is the only one left in the room.

As he reads over McGee's report, a phone starts to ring. Checking his, and finding that it's not his that rings, he glances over to Tony's and Ziva's phones. He then realizes that it is McGee's phone that rings.

He picks it up, but is met with the dial tone.

Hanging up, he starts back to his desk, and stops in his tracks when the phone rings again.

"Hello?"

_'McGee, I'm gonna stay the night down here. I.. I can't go home. Not tonight.' _

"Abbs?"

_'Gibbs? Where's McGee?'_

"Gone home. What's wrong Abby?" Gibbs asks, concern growing.

_'Nothing. I need to go. I'll see you in the morning.'_

Abby abruptly hangs up before he can get another word in. He hangs up McGee's phone and gets his coffee from his desk and heads to the elevator to the lab.

As the doors closed, he thought hard: _Who did Abby meet that would upset her this much?_

_----------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------_

_A/N: _Uh oh. That's right! Gibbs is about to become officially involved in Abby's situation. What can he do about it?

I love reviews remember?

Let me know how I'm doing!

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

****This was brought to my attention in a review.. I am sorry, to everyone, that I didn't put a warning, and didn't put the rating to: M. Other stories, didn't have them, and since my story only contains a part or 2 of it, I forgot all about it. Please accept my apologizes.****

A/N: Oh Goodness! Thank you to EVERYBODY who left an amazing review! I promise I will get around, tonight, to replying to all of your reviews!

I want to send a "Thank You" to my fellow friends:

ncis_love = Thanks for keeping me on track and telling me to update!

Bekah = Thanks for being my bestie

Probie = Thanks bunches.. for being my Probie!

My fellow readers and fans = Thank you for all the sweet reviews! I got home today and wanted to cry at the sight of the happy reviews!

Here's more!

Enjoy. =)

- ------ ----------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------ - ----

"Abby?"

He doesn't find her in her lab. He signs and gets back in the elevator. He pushes the 'Ground 1' button for the morgue.

The morgue is dark, except for a glow of light from Ducky's lamp. Music is flowing softly from the CD player.

Ducky never leaves anything on.

He enters and finds Abby laying on one of the morgue tables.

She's pale, crying silently. Her black hair is undone, splayed across the steel table.

"You're not dead Abby." Gibbs says, sternly. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." She whispers.

"Abby, don't turn this around."

"I'm getting used to the morgue. Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Abby paused. "I want to be prepared, unlike Kate."

"What happened? You said you weren't in trouble."

Abby snorts. "Can't seem to keep myself out of it."

_She lied. _"Why'd you lie Abby?" Gibbs paused. "Why'd you lie to me?"

"To protect you. To make you think nothing was wrong."

"Tell me Abbs. Tell me what is going on." Gibbs moves to turn on the main lighting.

"Leave it. Please? The light, I mean."

Gibbs nods as Abby sits up.

He notices her bruises.

_  
_"For the love of-

"Gibbs, I'm fine. Leave it." Abby interrupts him.

"No Abby. No. Nobody is going to "leave it"."

Abby sighs. "It isn't his fault. It's mine." She paused. "I hurt him, and he just.. reacted."

"In what way could have possibly hurt him Abby?"

"Told him I wanted out of the relationship, and out of my house."

"And?"

"He got mad, we fought. He left, came back. Drunk."

"Keep going Abby." Gibbs gave her his famous stare.

"What do you mean Gibbs?" She asked, feeling as if she was one of the criminals that he interrogated.

"I know more happened Abby."

"Yeah, we fought." Abby paused. "Then.. yeah."

"Then yeah what?"

Abby tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Silent tears fall down her cheeks.

"He forced you." Gibbs said pointedly, clearly pissed.

Abby's tears fell harder.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone Abby?"

"Because it's my fault Gibbs! All my fault!" Abby shouted.

"It is not your fault." Gibbs said. "You need to be checked out, and you need stitches."

Abby goes to protest, but Gibbs puts a finger to her lips.

Gibbs steps away to open his cell phone.

"Gibbs, Ducky is asleep by now. Hospitals scare me out of my mind." Abby complains.

He ignores her, as he presses a number on his speed dial.

Abby sneaks off the table and out the sliding doors of the morgue, and into the elevator.

Gibbs notices Abby running for the elevator and runs after her.

"Abby stop!"

She lets the elevator shut, keeping Gibbs out. Suddenly, she starts panicking and wants out of the moving machine.

The doors open to Gibbs waiting for her to step out.

Abby, clearly shaken steps out.

"Please Gibbs! Pretend I never told you! I don't need to be heck out. I don't need stitches, and I'm fine! Bruises are painful, but I'm fine."

"Ducky is going to look at your injuries. You're not going home."

"I need to get some clothes, I need to do a lot of other things Gibbs. Plus, I don't even know where I'd stay."

"You're staying with me. 24/7. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Can't do it forever Gibbs." Abby says, reminding him.

"If it takes that long, than yes I will."

"I'm not worth protecting Gibbs."

"The hell you aren't." Gibbs grumbles, tired of Abby saying things about herself.

"Gibbs, he knows where I work, where I go. What clubs. He knows everything! He may get jail time, but now without the evidence against him that he even forced me, the possible length of time for him, is out." Abby said without taking any breath.

"Abbs.."

"So just kill me now Gibbs. He's gonna kill one of us anyways, me for sure, and all that's happening is nothing but extending my time here." Abby paused. "Just kill me now Gibbs. You have your gun. Do it. Please.." She begs, as she sinks to the floor against the wall.

"Abby, nobody is going to die, except him if need be so. You're gonna be safe Abby. I promise you."

"Why does it always happen to me? First Mikel, now Kyle." Abby paused. "I'm tired of messing up."

"Abbs, it's not you messing up, it's them. They shouldn't taking advantage of you."

"I used to think, the suicide cases where the women killed herself over the men were stupid. That it wasn't worth it."

"It's not worth it." Gibbs said. "Abby?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

Gibbs was silent, clearly with shock. He never knew Abby to be this way.

"I better not find you on one of my tables, Abigail. Especially with that cause of death." Ducky said, entering Abby's lab.

"Oh Ducky, he's pushing me to my limit."

"Well, he wont for long, with Jethro protecting you."

"If I knew it was going to be this much trouble, I would've went home, and just shot him."

"Well, you wont have to Abby." Gibbs spoke up.

"I'll access your injuries now Abigail, if you'd follow me."

Gibbs nodded and nudged Abby easily to follow Ducky.

--------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------------- -------

A/N: Well, another chapter! Let me know what you think is going to happen when Ducky looks over her injuries. I'd love to hear other people's thoughts!

I LOVE everyone's reviews! They make me so happy and want to update so much!

Love to everyone!

Always,  
Semper Fi,

Ellie

PS: The NCIS theme remix by Ministry on the NCIS: Official TV soundtrack, is AWESOME! =D


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Yes, another chapter. Sorry for the slight delay, I went out with a best friend to go see Friday the 13th (on Friday, March 13th).. Lets just say, traffic was murder, and we saw a parking lot fight and a few mall fights and a lot of the N-word thrown around.. Where is the respect anymore?

Anyways, this chapter, is issued a WARNING, for some sensitive stuff. It also has a hint of attempted suicide.. This is the chapter where Ducky examines Abby in the morgue. It may seem I'm having Gibbs hesitate on bringing Kyle in and kicking his ass, but in all, I'm trying to get Gibbs more emotionally connected to the case. But, there is a situation popping up to where Gibbs kicks some major ass... or is there? Lol.

Stay tuned!

Always,

Ellie

PS: Sorry again, for not putting any warning. I write so much in so little time, cause my brain is fast on writing, and I sorta type on autopilot, and I was excited about this story and the reviews!

Ellie.

-------------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -----------------------

Ducky handed Abby a hospital-like gown.

She nodded and went to change as Gibbs looked at Ducky.

"This has been happening a long time Jethro. Too long."

"I know Duck." Gibbs paused. "Ducky, I need you to look for signs of attempted suicide."

Ducky nodded, desperately hoping that he wouldn't find any.

Abby came back out, gown on, along with her collars on.

"All set Abigail?"

"Sure." Abby nodded as she climbed on the morgue table.

"Now dear, I'm going to administer a shot. If it makes you sleepy, don't fight it. Alright?"

Abby nodded as Ducky listened to her airways with his handy stethoscope.

"Sounds like you're having some breathing trouble."

"It hurts a little. He had me down and his hand around my neck. That's after I tried to hit him back for calling my father a deaf bastard."

Ducky winced.

"Asked me where Gibbs was when you needed him. Told him to leave him out of it. Gibbs is not the cause of our problems. Alcohol and work.. and anger." Abby paused. "He drinks, gets angry. I work and take the shit, cause I'm too tired from work." She yawns.

"Go to sleep Abigail. We'll be here when you wake up."

Abby nodded and slowly fell asleep.

Ducky gloved up, and grabbed his examination tools.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"She's out of it. I gave her enough to keep her out til I'm at least done." Ducky paused. "When you said something about being forced, I decided to come here quickly."

Gibbs nodded.

"Can you remove her collars Jethro?"

"Sure." Gibbs says, as he removes the collar on her neck, then moving to her wrist collars.

"Damn it Abby."

"What is it Jethro?"

Gibbs points to her wrists, at the cut marks.

"Well there we have it." Duck said, still examining Abby. "They're very recent."

Gibbs nodded, trying to calm down so that he could take in what Ducky was saying. "Anything else you find?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." Ducky stared at Gibbs.

"What else?"

"It seems she miscarried." Ducky paused. "Around 5 weeks ago."

"Miscarried? She was pregnant?" Gibbs asks, shocked beyond anything.

"Yes, she's been forced many times. More than twice."

Gibbs' jaw clenched with anger.

"Now to access the rest of her injuries." Ducky threw his gloves into the bin. "Help me lift her up a little Jethro."

He and Ducky set Abby up slowly. Her tattoos came in sight.

Gibbs held her in place, as Ducky examined her back and neck.

"Cuts, bruises. Signs of abuse for some time. Too much." Ducky says as he medicates the cuts. He nods and Gibbs helps lay Abby back down.

"I'll write up my report. Send you a copy soon."

All Gibbs could do was nod.

--------------------- --------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Abby soon stirs awake.

"Gibbs?"

"Hey Abbs. Sleep well?" Gibbs puts a "fake" smile on.

"Sure. Can I go home now?" Abby asked, completely forgetting the situation at hand for a minute.

"My place tonight Abbs."

"Right." She nods. "Ducky, can I go change now?"

"Yes dear."

"Thanks." Abby says, hopping off the table to go change.

"Are you going to arrest him tonight?" Ducky asked as Abby was out of hearing.

"I'm going to kill him if I go over there. Abby is scared out of her mind. She knows it wont keep him there forever."

"Poor Abigail. Are you going to pay a visit?"

"Soon."

Abby comes back. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Before you go, can I have some blood Abigail?"

"Sure Ducky, but-" Abby chuckled. "But I've never pegged you for the vampire type."

"I didn't peg myself for that either." Ducky laughed as he tied her arm, and drew blood, making her twitch at first. "All done." He says, quickly applying the bandage.

"Thanks. Now can we go?"

"Yes." Gibbs says, following Abby out. "Thanks Duck, just send it to me whenever."

Ducky nodded.

As Gibbs and Abby left in the elevator, he sighed.

"_I hope you're ready to pay dear boy, Jethro is verily pissed off." _

Ducky said to the room full of dead bodies, and got back to work.

--------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

A/N: Alright! Another chapter as promised! Just think, I almost have another 100 notebook pages to type up! This story, handwritten is currently 119 pages long.

I hope you all enjoyed! Drop a review!

Thanks,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews for chapter 4! I WILL personally reply back to them soon, I just have a school project to do real quick.

Anyways, after walking/jogging 3.2 miles, I'm sore, but totally refreshed! So I figured another chapter wouldn't hurt at all!

Tomorrow, I will probably have an update late, cause my birthday is tomorrow, Monday March 16th. So, we're having a get-together.

If I have to go for an x-ray on my arm, I'll be late again. My apologies early.

Anyways, I'm gonna head and issue a WARNING for every chapter, just in case. Better to be safe than sorry. =)

Enjoy!

Semper Fi,

Ellie

----------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------- -----

Silence stood for a moment.

"I would've kept you safe. You didn't need to try killing yourself." Gibbs said, softly.

Abby looked over at Gibbs.

"How long have you been cutting?"

"Gibbs..."

"How long?" Gibbs slightly demanded.

"3 months."

"3 months?" Gibbs asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it. She knew better.

"Just to relieve the pain, or to just off yourself Abby?"

_'Oh shit, he's pissed now Abby.. Good job.' _

"It started off just a relief. Now, I don't really know."

"How long have you been with him?"

"Six months."

Silence.

"Did you ever suspect you were pregnant Abbs?"

"No. Not at all."

"You would've made a terrific mother you know?"

Abby looks up. "Gibbs...? Wha- what are you.. What do you mean?"

"You miscarried 5 weeks ago."

Tears slowly spilled out of Abby's eyes, and down her cheeks. "I.. I miscarried? I killed my baby.. Oh my god. No.."

"Not your fault Abbs."

"Yes it is Gibbs!" said Abby pointedly. "I stayed with him.. with that bastard! Thinking everything would get better somehow."

"That doesn't make it your fault." Gibbs tried to convince her.

"The hell it doesn't. Maybe he should really just.. kill me. Seriously. Nobody likes a-

"Abby! Calm down!" Gibbs yelled, though regretting it. "Look, he's not setting foot close to you. He'll pay. When this is over, I think you should talk to someone."

"No. I draw the line at counseling. I'll talk to you or Ducky, but I draw the line there Gibbs."

"Why won't you go?"

"They scare me. I've been to three of them because everyone thought I had problems, since I was the teen I was." Abby explained.

"What were you like as a teen?" Gibbs asked.

"Like how I am now. Though, I got mad a lot." Abby paused. "People just made me mad. People at school, my deaf parents. I even made myself mad at times." She sighed. "What were you like Gibbs?"

"Quiet actually."

Abby smiled a little. "Looks like some things never really change."

Gibbs smiles.

"I never planned on being a parent. Well, at one point, I sorta did, but not this way." She sighed. "I've really fucked up."

"No you didn't Abbs. He did. Not you."

"Yeah." Abby says, yawning.

"I'll go set up the guest room." Gibbs said, getting up.

"Don't worry about it. I've got the couch."

"Abbs, you need somewhere comfortable to sleep. The couch-

"Is comfortable enough." Abby interrupts, smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's good enough for me."

"Alright." Gibbs gets up. "I'm gonna get you a pillow and blanket."

Abby nodded, as Gibbs went to get a blanket and pillow.

As Gibbs came back from upstairs, Abby had already dozed off.

He puts the pillow under her head, and lays the blanket over her, tucking her in.

Gibbs notices tears on her cheeks. He sighs, shaking his head. He wipes the tears away, and shuts off the light, as he sits in the sofa chair, watching over Abby as she slept.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------- --------------------------

A/N: There you go! Another chapter up! Care to wonder whats up next? I cannot wait either..! lol

The first who can tell me what "Semper Fi" stands for, and what the full word is, gets something.. lol

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	6. Chapter 6

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

PLEASE read the A/N! :)

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! After 2 excruciating days, I am finally back. =)

I want to send out some big warm "Thank Yous" to those who wished me a Happy Birthday! They made my birthday even better!

Big news? I finally made it to my 130th page mark in handwriting this story! I'm actually on page 132, but I write like 20 pages a day it seems. It's probably why I can't get any work done at school. Lol. So, you guys will have a LONG story.. I know how people can get about LONG stories, impatient, tired of reading, but I really hope you guys can stick with me in the long haul, cause you know, what else is there to do besides watch NCIS, Gabby scenes, read Gabby stories, and chat with Gabby fans?? Nothing right? =D

Anyways, I'm gonna ahead and issue a WARNING for this chapter, and most likely, every chapter in this story, just to make sure all of you are warned that there may be some sensitive material in this, or that chapter.

I will give the shout outs at the end of this chapter..

This chapter is dedicated to **ncislove** and **KellyRoxton** for the Semper Fi challenge. Don't worry, you'll have PLENTY enough challenges through this story, to win at least 1-9 dedications. (or.. maybe more)

Enjoy!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

--------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- -------

Four hours later, Abby is woken up. She sees Gibbs sleeping in the chair close to her.

She smiles. _'That's Gibbs alright.' _Getting up, she heads to the kitchen to make coffee, black, how Gibbs likes it.

Turning on the coffee pot, she looks down the basement at the boat.

Abby looks behind her to make sure Gibbs was still sleeping and is satisfied. Taking step by step down the stairs, her eyes become glued to the boat that was coming along her hand along the boards, she sighed. Last time she was here, in the basement, she was drunk. Mikel was stalking her. Leave it to Gibbs to always play her 'knight in shinning armor'.

"I owe you my life Gibbs." Abby whispered.

"No you don't." Gibb's voice whispers back behind her.

Abby turns around swiftly.

"Gibbs..." She said, unshed tears in her eyes.

Gibb puts his finger against her lips. As he mentions for her to go up the steps to the kitchen, hand on her back, Abby speaks.

"You're not leaving again... are you?"

"I'm not leaving Abs."

"But you just.. that was what happened when you left." She paused. "You said you needed to go, and I said your name. You put your finger against my lips, kissed my cheek, and left."

"I'm not leaving again Abby."

She nodded.

Gibbs reaches into the cupboard and gets two coffee cups and fills them, handing Abby one.

"Thanks."

Gibbs nods. "You hungry?"

"Nope."

"When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugs. "Dunno."

"You need to eat Abby."

"I can't Gibbs. I can't concentrate. I can't.. I can't keep doing this." Abby shudders, and lays her cup down. She reaches for her parasol.

"Where are you going?"

"I need time alone. I need to be alone. I need, to go home."

"So you're letting him win?" Gibbs looked at her as if she was literally insane.

"Guess so." Abby drowns the rest of her coffee and puts the cup in the sink.

"Thanks Gibbs. For everything." She says, heading to the front door.

"Abby, don't."

"I need to be alone for awhile. I'll see you at work." Abby says, leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs sighs, and picks up his cell phone. "McGee, get Ziva and DiNozzo in. Call Abby. Tell her we have a case." He hangs up with waiting for a reply, grabbing his things and leaves.

---------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------

"Hey Boss. What's the case?" McGee asked, as Gibbs entered the bull pen.

"Where's Abby?"

"Don't know. She wasn't in the lab, and there's no answer at any of her phones."

"GPS?"

McGee nods and types away on his computer, bringing the GPS signal of Abby's cell phone up on the plasma screen.

"Boss, she's right outside NCIS."

Gibbs swiftly grabs his gun and runs out of the office.

As he gets to the front of the building, he looks around, but sees no sign of Abby.

"Damn it!"

"Boss! Look." McGee says pointing to the ground, where Abby's cell phone is.

Gibbs picks it up and looks at the screen.

_'1 new text message' _

"McGee, trace this. Keep me updated. Also, pull up the prints off of it."

"On it Boss."

McGee takes the phone and bags it, heading towards Abby's empty lab.

Gibbs looks out and rubs his hand over his face. "God Abby."

"We will find her Gibbs." Gibbs turns around at the Israeli accent that is Ziva's. He nods. He doesn't speak.

"It is not your fault."

"It doesn't matter now." He looks at Ziva. "We have work to do." He says, opening and holding the door for the mossad agent.

----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

A/N: Wow, right? Lol. Hope I didn't shock you guys _too _much. =D

YOUR challenge, is to guess what episode, that had what Abby was talking about, while in the basement.

To make it easier to understand... Gibbs silenced Abby in what episode?

Whoever gets this one first, besides ncislove and KellyRoxton, gets the dedication.

Let me know what you think!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	7. Chapter 7

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Hey everyone. I didn't know if I was gonna be able to get the strength to post a chapter tonight. My day was not good at all. I probably half killed my kidneys so far with tea, and chocolate as well, but oh well.

Anyways, on a better note..

There's a song, that I've loved.. for the longest time. "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. The words.. how they flow.. their meaning. The sound of her voice. So powerful.

Anyways, I have to warn you... I tend to say 'Anyways' or in my friend's words 'Get this' and.. 'and' lol.

So, here's another chapter. Thank you all for the reviews!

Also, as well, here is another Warning issued for this chapter, as well as every one, to be on the safe side.

Forever more,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

Since

gabbygirl115 got the first review correct for the last episode, she gets THIS dedication!

**Dedication of this Chapter belongs to:**

gabbygirl115

-------------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

"Prints match Kyle Dunham." Tony brings up his profile on the plasma.

McGee indicates the address. "That's Abby's address boss."

Everyone looks at Gibbs.

"Gibbs? Did you know about this, yes?" Ziva's accent came out as she asked.

"Yeah. Abby came home with me, after she called McGee's phone." Gibbs paused. "He attacked her in her lab."

"How did he get to her? I mean, security... with security guards on guard at all times." McGee pointed out.

"Maybe he got a visitor's pass?" Tony asked, speaking up.

"He'd have to have a good reason for needing one."

"I went down to her lab after she hung up on me. Couldn't find her there, so I went to the morgue. She was in there alone. That was when I noticed the bruises and cuts. I called Ducky. He came in rather quickly, and did an exam."

"Did he find much?" Ziva asked.

"Actually, a lot."

"Boss?" McGee asks, concerned.

"She left my house. Needed to be alone, and said she'd meet me at work." Gibbs paused. "I called McGee, told him to call and then to call Abby."

"Abby didn't pick up either phone, and that's when Probie looked on the GPS." Tony spoke up.

"Which led to the front of NCIS Navy Yard." Ziva cut in.

"She was 5 weeks pregnant. Her back had suffered the blunt forces of the beatings."

"Was pregnant?" Ziva spoke up.

"Miscarried."

"Did she know?"

"Nope." Gibbs paused. "When we find this guy, I want him either dead, or restrained immediately."

"Yes boss! Nobody hurts our Angel of Darkness and gets away with it." Tony said, ready for action.

A beep rings out. Everyone checks their phone.

"Not mine." Ziva says.

"Mines dead." Tony says, as he plugs it in.

"It's Abby's." McGee says, taking it out of the evidence bag.

_'1 New Text Message' _

"McGee?"

"Text message. From earlier Boss." McGee says, plugging the phone into the computer.

Typing, McGee puts it on the plasma.

"_Special Agent Gibbs. You want Abby? I want my money. One million dollars, hand delivered by you. Keep Abby's phone near for more information." _Ziva reads out, looking at Gibbs.

"How are we gonna get the money boss?" McGee asked, worried.

"I'm figuring that out now McGee." Gibbs says.

Another beep.

McGee opens the new text.

Ziva gasps. "Oh my god."

Tony watched McGee's face turn from worried to sick.

"Excuse me." Mcgee gets out, and starts a slow run to the men's restroom.

Ziva gets up. "I'll go after him."

Gibbs shakes his head. "I got it." He whispers.

Ziva nods and sits back down, head in hands, as Tony looks in shock at the pictures.

----------- ---------------------

Gibbs walks into the bathroom and is suddenly met with the noise of retching, from McGee.

The toilet flushes, and McGee walks out from the stall.

He looks up, embarrassed. "I'm sorry.. Boss. I can handle things like that, but that.. that's.. Abby."

Gibbs nods and speaks up. "I know McGee. Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness. You're nowhere near weak, McGee."

McGee splashes his face with the cold water from the faucet. "We'll find her. Right?"

Gibbs nodded. "Alive." He paused. "We'll die trying."

Tim nodded. "That we will."

Gibbs holds the door open for McGee as they make their way back to the bullpen.

------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------

"What do we have?"

"Besides the fact, that this lunatic beat Abby to a pulp?"

"DiNozzo."

"Right. Well, one million dollars. Ziva's talking to Director Shepard about that. We're waiting on another text."

"The texts are coming in from his phone, but the system needs to sort through the jumping coordinates. They're all over the place, so I'm working on them now."

"We'll need to involve FBI in this. Gibbs may not like it, but right now, it's necessary." Director Jenny Shepard's voice came out, as she came down the steps from her office.

"You make the call Jen, but I'm lead." Gibbs said sternly, and with eye contact.

"Can you stay objective Jethro?" She asked, challenging him.

"You know damn well I am Director." Gibbs said, getting pissed off.

"Very well." Jen heads upstairs to her office.

"Jen, can you get-

"Tobias, I know Jethro." Shepard cuts in as she disappears.

"Okay now. Let's find out Angel of Darkness." Tony says, wanting to break the silence.

----------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------- -------------

A/N: Speaking of songs, I absolutely LOVE Lady Gaga's new song "Just Dance". Also, Happy 23rd Birthday to Lady Gaga today, 3/20.

Yes, I'm posting this late, cause last night was an utter night of depression for me. School, people, and trying to stay sane, hurts. I may be posting a little late next week, cause I reckon I'll be getting some sort of detention from an argument or something... Who knows.. I have no idea..

Anyways, I just realized I'm rambling. I don't know why, I usually do that when I'm sad. So, please excuse my.. babels..

Anyways... Leave me a happy review? I'll try to post again tonight! Good chapter coming up!

Always,  
Semper Fi,

Ellie

PS: NEW CHALLANGE!

What episode does Tony call Abby their "Angel of Darkness"?

A. Ravenous

B. Bloodbath

or C. Dog Tags

FIRST person to review and say which correct episode, wins a dedication.


	8. Chapter 8

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Wow, okay! It's almost 4am... Actually more like 3:42am. Couldn't sleep, so I started typing this chapter up! Thanks for some of the reviews I got on my one-shot "NCIS:If I Ain't Got You". I may be doing another one-shot as well, who knows. Anyways, my other part of my muse got relatively bigger before I finished typing this. I should be starting another story soon. But it has some pretty neat twists =)

Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!!

Always,

Ellie

--------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

Abby stared at the ceiling. Face bloody, intense pain rushing through her body.

_'Gibbs, please.. please find me.'_

She wouldn't let herself worry. Gibbs would find her. It was Gibbs. Tough as nails and not afraid of anything.

"How could I be so damn stupid?! I swear, I'm gonna confine myself to my lab, no dating and no life at all!" Abby exclaimed, then sighed. "Give up my place and move into my safe lab..Yep."

Everything was still silent.

"Make mental note. Pack things, donate things, tell manager, have my coffin moved into the lab and don't tell Gibbs."

"You won't have to worry about that Abs.. Gibbs won't find you. If he does, you'll be dead anyways." Kyle said, coming into the room.

"Gibbs will find me. You just watch."

"He won't Abby. He does not love you. I love you."

"Well, I hate you. Okay? People who love, do not abuse."

She takes a blow to the stomach for the comment.

"We'll see." He says leaving.

_'Come on Gibbs... please hurry."_

_------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------_

Gibbs' computer beeps.

_'1 New Email'_

He sighs and presses 'open'.

A video pops up, as his eyes widen in confusion.

_'Live feed?'_ He wonders. _'McGee'_

"McGee! Get over here and trace this."

"On it." McGee goes over to Gibbs' desk and starts setting up the trace. "It's live. Sound?"

"Plasma."

McGee nods. He sends the feed to the plasma.

"You sure it's live Probie?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, pretty sure." McGee says while typing. "I'm tracing it now."

_'Let's see.. Things to do. Kill him, get out of her, pack my things away, burn things, sell the rest, clean the office...'_

Abby's voice sounded over the plasma.

"Burn things? Why?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe to get rid of his belongings?" Tony brought up.

"But why would she clean out her office?"

"Leaving maybe?"

_'Move things into office, pretend I go home every night. Yep, it'll work. Then, I won't have a life, and I won't get hurt, and Gibbs wont have to look for me, and won't have to risk Ziva's, McGee's, and Tony's lives...'_

Ziva looks at Gibbs, concerned for Abby.

_'Or I can just die.' Abby sighed. _

McGee suddenly stopped.

Time stilled.

"Did she just say...?" McGee quietly asked.

"Back to work." Gibbs tells the other agents.

McGee nods and goes back to work on the trace.

"We've got to get her out of there." Ziva said, watching the plasma.

_'Gibbs.. I have no idea if you can hear me, see me, or anything. But..' Abby starts signing._

"McGee, record that bit, and send it to your computer."

"On it Boss." McGee pushes some keys.

"What is she saying?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs who knows sign language, thanks to Abby.

"She's saying her location. 1298 Imperial warehouse, empty." Gibbs paused. "Someone get a map up."

Tony types in the address.

"Here Boss." He shows Gibbs on the computer.

_'I thought I'd say this stuff now, just incase I don't make it outta here. You guys, are my family. Always have been. Ziva, sorry for hitting you, but you know I was defending him.' _

Ziva felt her eyes well up with tears.

_'McGee, you know Amy and McGregor could never marry. I'm sorry for all the rough times, but I'm glad for all the good things between us.'_

_'Tony. This is for you.' Abby smiled, as her hand went back to her head, as she gave herself a Gibbs-Tony head slap. 'Tell Gibbs not to go too hard on you, though, only when you really need it. I've always loved your joking. Don't let this hold you back from doing that.'_

Tony's hands start to shake.

_'Ducky, you're probably still in autopsy right now. I just wanted to thank you for all the wonderful stories and the comfort. Thanks for checking me out last night. Another thing? I give you all my Android Lust cd's that we both love.' _

_Abby smiled._

_'Gibbs... The whole time that I've been here, I've been thinking of what to say. Now, I have no idea. You've been there for me a lot. More than I really deserve. I'm sorry about earlier Gibbs. Go easy on them Gibbs. Stay safe.'_

Abby swallowed hard.

_'I'll tell Kate you all said Hi, and that everyone misses her. If it comes down to me not being here, don't mourn me. I'm replaceable. Make sure Director Shepard does extensive background checks on everyone. After Chip, there's no room for error.'_

_'Director, I almost forgot about you. Thanks for the advice over the years. Especially for court.'_

_'I'm gonna go now, I'm getting very tired. I've always.. always loved you all.'_

Abby starts signing to Gibbs, for only him to read.

_'I Love You, Gibbs.'_

'Semper Fi'_ Abby solutes the team and slowly loses consciousness._

_----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------_

A/N: Hehe, I'm gonna be mean for awhile, and let you all squirm! I may not reply to any of the incoming reviews, cause I'd probably give things away.

So, review!!! :D

Quiz time!

What episode did Chip appear in?

First person who gets it, gets the next dedication!

Always,

Ellie


	9. Chapter 9

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: So, yes, that was mean of me.. So so, terribly sorry. Hehe.. =D

Thanks to ncislove, she has gotten me to type the next chapter. She asks a LOT of questions... lol, You rock ncislove! (So do you KellyRoxton), and as well as my other reviewers!

I hope this chapter does create some suspense of what will happen next!

Remember, Gabby forever!

Always,

Ellie

------------------------------ ------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

"Boss?" Tony looks over at Gibbs.

"McGee, did you trace it?"

"Yeah, its on Imperial. She was right."

"Ziva, you get the money from Fornell. He's in the Director's office."

"Will do." Ziva says, rushing up to Shepard's office.

"DiNozzo, gear up. McGee, set up the device to Tony's PDA." Gibbs says, orderly.

Ziva, Tobias Fornell, and Director Shepard makes their way down the stairs to the bull pen.

"Jethro, one million dollars. Don't screw this up." Fornell said, sternly.

"With all due respect Tobias, I'm going to do what I need to do, to ensure Abby Sciuto's safety." Gibbs said, leaving no room for response. "Ziva, Tony, gear up. McGee, you keep watching and let us know what happens."

Gibbs starts his way to the parking lot as Ziva and Tony follow.

As he pulls out, tires screeching, he goes as fast as the traffic and good will lets him.

----------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------

The door slams open, hard, hitting the wall as it comes to a stop.

"You little sneak." Kyle says, his hand connecting violently hard to her face.

"I only told Gibbs how I felt about him. That's it." Abby says, weakly.

"Right. What does Imperial have to do with feelings? Nothing" He hits her again, drawing blood. "Your precious Gibbs will be here any minute now, thanks to you. Do you really want to see him suffer by seeing you die?"

Abby is silent refusing to talk.

"I see. Then you wont mind him watching as you say you love me?"

"I don't love you. I don't. I never have Kyle."

He pulls out his knife, ready to kill with rage, but instead slashes at Abby's shoulder.

"He won't want you after I'm done. Jethro Gibbs doesn't want a whore and a liar. That is what you are Abigail, a whore and a liar."

"Drop the weapon!"

"Sorry Jethro. I can't. I'm saving you hurt. She's a whore and a liar and deserves to be punished."

"No Kyle, you deserve to be punished. What has Abby done to you?" Gibbs challenges him. "Huh? What'd she ever do to you?"

"She lied to me. She lied. She'd work too much, not come home. She cheated on me."

"With who exactly?"

"You Special Agent Gibbs."

Tony starts laughing and Ziva punches him, to shut him up.

"We were never involved. Rule number 12. Never date a co-worker."

"Yeah, you dumb ass." Abby mumbles.

"What Abigail? Did you say something?" Kyle questions.

"Sure. What do _you_ think I said Kyle?"

"I'd shut up if I were you." He says, moving around Abby.

"Gibbs _will_ kill you. He will not hesitate." She emphasis on the _will, _making sure he knows Gibbs will stop him.

"Abby, shut up!" Tony's voice rings out.

"He's right Abby, you really _should_ learn to control that mouth of yours. Special Agent Gibbs will hesitate though, if it involves you. If he knows he could kill you, he wont put a bullet through me."

Abby looks in Gibbs' eyes, to let him know not to hesitate.

"He did it to Agent Lee. I'm not stopping him from killing you." She hopes that her words reaches through Gibbs.

"Well Abby, I don't know what else to tell you, but.. I'll see you in hell." Kyle plunges his knife in Abby's side, as Gibbs opens fire and shoots him repeatedly.

Gibbs runs to Abby's side, as Ziva checks to make sure Kyle is dead.

"He's dead." Ziva says as she helps Gibbs and Tony cut Abby from the chair.

"Abby. Abby, listen to me. Say something." Gibbs frantically tries to get Abby to talk.

"Tired.. Hurts Gibbs." Abby groans.

"I know Abs. I know. Stay with me Abby."

"It hurts.. Should never have met him."

Gibbs turns around to Tony. "Wheres the Paramedics?"

"Two minutes away boss."

"Didn't want you to feel.. uncomfortable earlier..Why I signed."

"I saw. I'm not uncomfortable. Besides, we need to have a talk." Gibbs said, trying to keep Abby more responsive.

"Talk now.. In case there's no time later.." Abby smiles a little.

"No Abby. You're not giving up. You hear me? You're not a damned quitter."

"Always a first.. for something right?.. Never thought you'd just.. quit.. leave."

"Different situation Abs. I came back didn't I?"

She nods.

"Jethro?" Ducky's voice rang out.

"Hey Duck, think you could give us a hand?"

"Yes." Ducky gets things from his truck. "Oh Abigail."

"I'm fine Ducky.. The guy over there.. dead."

"He's dead Abby, you're not. If Ducky doesn't help now, he'll be processing yours." Gibbs said, matter-of-factly.

Gibbs looked over to Ziva who was on the phone.

Ziva hangs up. "Traffic's backed up. Accident. ETA is now unknown."

Abby smirks, despite her position. "It's a sign."

"Stop joking Abs." Tony said as he sat beside her.

"Gotta keep it going somehow."

"We'll have to transport her ourselves. If ETA is unknown, she may not make it." Ducky said, turning to Gibbs. "Her body temperature is dropping too low. She'll most defiantly will go into shock soon."

"Let's do it."

Duck, Ziva and Gibbs goes to Ducky's transport, leaving Tony with Abby.

--------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

"You know Abs, I got to hear your message. You've always been like a sister to me. Always. Even in the harder times." Tony says softly.

"Always been sorry...for sending you to jail."

"Abs, it's not your fault. It was Chip's not yours."

"But the forensics... had me.. Something I didn't like about him though..."

"Still not your fault. McGeek's scared for you. Had his little girl thing going on."

"Really?" Abby asked, curious.

"Nah, but the guy is scared out of his mind."

"We're a family.. Gibbs, Kate, Ziva.. You, McGee.. Shepard.. Ducky.. Me.. Always a family."

"That's right Abs. We all do miss Kate, but she's not ready for you Abby."

Abby stares up at him.

"I do love you Tony.."

"No Abs, you say that _after _you're good to go."

"There may not be.. an after Tony.."

"Anthony, Ziva, on the count of three, carefully lift Abigail on the stretcher." Ducky said as he locked it in place.

"Lift? What about-

"They wont be here in time. There was an accident." Ducky told Tony.

"Count of 3."

"1, 2, 3, up" Gibbs said counting, as Ziva and Tony lifted Abby on the stretcher.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, take the car." Gibbs hollered, throwing the keys to Ziva. "I'm riding with Abby, Duck."

"Got ya Boss." Tony starts for the car with Ziva.

Getting in the back of the morgue vehicle, Gibbs shut the door as Ducky took off.

"Hey."

"Hey Abs. How you holding up?" Gibbs takes her hand into his.

"Cold and I hurt Gibbs. But it's all good."

"Abby." He gives her the glare."

"What?"

"Be serious. How bad?"

Abby sighs. "Too much. It's.." She takes a breath. "Getting harder.. to breathe. I want this thing out." She looked down at the knife.

"Try not to look at it."

"I can sure feel it though." Abby chuckles, and ends up choking. "Wrong move."

"Ya think, Abs?" He smiles.

"I already took care of the head slapping Gibbs."

"We seen."

"Live?"

Gibbs nods.

Abby is silent. Her breathing becomes shallow.

"Duck, need to go faster. She needs attention now." Gibbs says up front, then turns his attention back to Abby. "Abs, calm down ok?" He tries to reassure her.

She squeezes his hand.

"We're here." Ducky hollered back.

"Gibbs..."

"Abs, don't you _dare_, go anywhere. I mean it Abby. You're not leaving."

"Wouldn't dream of it Gibbs."

A paramedic came out, assisting Ducky, Ziva and Tony.

"Shit, we need to get in there stat."

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?" Gibbs says softly, as he holds her hand.

"Will you stay with me?"

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Ok?"

Abby nodded. She looked at the paramedic. "Wait."

The young paramedic stopped, as well as Ducky and the others.

Abby looks around. "I need a moment. With Gibbs."

"Make it quick." They make their way over by the wall.

"Abs?"

Tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

"Hey no crying. You'll be fine Abby. I promise." Gibbs says, wiping her tears with his hand.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Look, if something happ-

"Abby."

"Gibbs, if something _happens..._ Remember what I said. About everything. Promise me. Promise me Gibbs!"

He nods. "You'll be fine. Then you'll be recovering at my place. No ifs ands or buts."

Abby nods, and squeezes Gibbs' hand.

"I'm ready."

He nods.

An OR surgeon comes out. "We'll let you know when we're done."

"I want him there. Please?"

The doctor looks at Gibbs and sighs. "Here, follow me. You'll need to scrub up."

Gibbs nods, and follows the doctor pushing Abby's bed.

Walking into the OR, he takes the scrubs from the nurse, throws back the curtain and quickly changes. Coming out, he washes up and meets the doctor.

"Gibbs..."

"Abs, I'm here. Told you I'm not going anywhere. Now you gotta hold up on your promise."

"Will try."

"Abby."

"Will do."

"Better."

"Be here when I wake up?" Abby asks.

"You got it. Night Abs."

"Night my silver haired fox." she says, slowly drifting off as the anesthetic is applied.

The doctors start operating for what feels like a lifetime.

------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

A/N: And this is where I leave off for a bit!! But there's gonna be big trouble soon! Stay tuned.

Reviews are welcomed!

No quiz this time... =(

Always,

Ellie


	10. Chapter 10

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Yes, here's another chapter at your service!

Hey. Long day, went to school, got upset at people, cooled off, wrote, got home, slept for an hour...

Then I find out that we (My mom, my grandma, my brother and I) have to go get tested for Whooping Cough, cause we've officially been exposed to it from my cousin. I've got some of the symptoms and I feel really... weird..

So anyways, I'm tired, lacking my 'caf-pow' that's not yet invented.. So, yeah!

More twists this chapter, and for now on, they may be longer.. So, here it is!

Always,

Ellie

PS: STLFAN, I'd love to hear from you.. Email me? And anyone who would like to email me as well...

liztresemer(at)yahoo(dot)com (since ff net wont let me post the addy)

-------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

"You think she's okay?" McGee sits beside Tony with a new cup of coffee.

"She'll be fine Probie. I got to talk to her, ad I say for sure, she'll get through it." Tony says as McGee offers a cup of coffee. "Thanks McGeek."

McGee nods. "Where's Gibbs?"

"In the OR with Abs. She was scared. They talked before she let the doc take her back."

Tony looks at McGee.

"Did something happen between you and Abby?"

"While back. Just dated for awhile."

"Bad parting terms?" Tony asked, curious.

"Nope. We may both be geeks, but we're both too different. Sure it was happy, but we both realized we're better off as friends." McGee paused. "It might've even made us stronger, in our friendship."

"Takes a lot to part on good terms anymore." Tony sighs.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Probie?"

"You'll find someone. The person may even know you better than yourself."

"And who might that be, McLovin?"

"Oh, maybe a person from a different country..." McGee grins.

"Zee-va? You're kidding. Right McGeek?"

"Nope. You and Ziva."

"Ziva and who?" Ziva speaks up, coming into the waiting room. "Where's Gibbs?"

"OR." Tony and McGee say together, then look at each other.

"I see." Ziva sits down. "So.. about someone and me?"

"McGee suggested us being a couple." Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva head slaps McGee.

"Rule number 12 McGee. Never date a co-worker."

McGee chuckles. "That rule has already been broken."

"Haha."

"What?" McGee asks.

"You and Tony?" Ziva laughs.

"What? Nooo. Abby and I." McGee corrected.

Ziva looks stunned. "You and Abby? A couple? Congratulations."

"Were. We split. On good terms though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Actually made our friendship stronger." McGee said, sighing.

"She'll be fine Timmy." Ziva consolidates him.

"How bad was it?"

"Gibbs kept her responsive the whole time. Pain was bad, but very hopeful, yes."

McGee nods.

"She's strong."

"Always has been." McGee says, starting at a picture on the wall, and thinking back to when they were together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

"Doc, gonna need to hurry up. Heart rate is dropping." One of the other doctors call out.

"Object is removed. Stitch it up now."

"Heart rate is still dropping. Will not stabilize."

"She's flat lining!"

"Shock paddles now! Charge 2, stat!"

"1,2,3" The surgeon ordered as they attempted to restart Abby's heart.

"Clear!" A slight pause. "Again."

Still nothing.

Gibbs held his breath and silently prayed. _'Come on Abby, don't you dare quit on me.'_

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Go to a higher charge!" Pause. "Clear!"

'_Beep..Beep...Beep..'_

"Stabilized. We're done here."

--------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------- -----------------------------

A/N: I couldn't kill Abby =)

No quiz this time cause I'm running behind for school!

Love the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Hey! Sorry about the lack of updates.. I've felt really bad, and when I tried to type more up, I'd get a huge headache and dizziness would occur. I LOVED the Hide and Seek episode though! My 10 year old brother, got a few laughs from Tony calling McGee "McScout". Fact? McGee, I believe is a Weblos leader. My brother, just so happens to be a Weblos Scout! Cool huh?

I'll be a little behind on updates every other day, M-W-F. I got tanning appointments and I walk my 3.5-4 miles then.

Sorry I haven't been replying to the reviews. I will be soon, don't worry. I just have felt really sick lately, not eating much.. drinking tons of tea. Which my friends say I'll get kidney stones or infection if I don't lay off my 4 bottles a day.. =( I LOVE tea.

So, here's a new chapter!

Enjoy!

Always,

Ellie

-------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------

The room exhaled slowly.

The doctor tells Gibbs to follow him to clean up.

"We weren't expecting that to happen."

"It happens when you least expect it." Gibbs said, quietly.

"We don't think anything is going to go downhill from here."

Gibbs nods.

"You and her are close." The doctor says, as he continues to wash.

"Very close."

"I know most people wouldn't be aloud, but I'll make it to where you can stay with her all you want."

"Thank you." Gibbs said, appreciating the doctor's words.

"No, Special Agent Gibbs, thank you." The doctor smiled.

"For?" Gibbs asked, clearly confused.

"Keeping an eye on Abby." The doctor paused. "Sorry, I'm an ex. One of the nice ones. Long time ago, coffee house. Interesting tastes."

"I heard about you once. Few times actually. She liked you a lot."

"She was the one for me. Though, I don't think I was the one for her. She didn't want commitment then. She called it off, but we've talked, off and on."

"That's Abby for you."

"Oh yeah. She's changed quite a bit."

"How so?" Gibbs asked.

The doctor smiled. "She has feelings for you Agent Gibbs."

"Jethro." He shrugged. "Or just Gibbs."

"Jethro," the doctor paused. "She loves you. In love with you. Has been forever, even when we were a couple. I don't fault her for breaking it off. No use going through things, only not to have the other person happy." He paused again. "You'll never have to worry about not being loved Jethro.. Cause' you've been loved by Abby, since she came here to D.C."

Gibbs nodded.

"I must get back to work. Tell Abby I said Hello and to be careful."

"Thank you doctor-

"Pete. Pete Togan." He smiles and shakes hands with Gibbs.

"Thank you."

"Take care of her okay? Invitation to the wedding would be nice." Pete laughs.

"I'll let you know." Gibbs chuckles.

"See you around Jethro." Pete starts walking away.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" A nurse comes over to him. "Miss Sciuto is in ICU room 221. You can go on in."

"Thank you."

Gibbs walks slowly to Abby's room.

He thinks.

_'Tell Abby you love her. She deserves someone who loves her this much. What about the rules?...'_

"Screw the rules."

---------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

McGee starts pacing.

_Back, forth. Back, forth._

"McGeek, stop pacin'. You're makin me dizzy.." Tony says, grumbling.

"She should have been out of surgery by now."

"Are you guys for Sciuto?"

"Yes, how is she?" McGee stopped pacing.

"It was touch and go, but she's now in ICU for recovery. She should make a full recovery though. Room 221." The nurse says, walking away.

"Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

McGee, Tony and Ziva make their way to room 221 in ICU.

"Wait." Ziva stops Tony and McGee. "Look."

The three of them look in the window, to see Gibbs holding Abby's hand as she slept.

"We should leave them be." Ziva said, pulling away from the window. She waited for Tony and McGee to follow. When they didn't, she turned around and found Tony snapping a picture.

"If Gibbs should want to kill you Tony, I won't deny it."

"Object Zee-va. Besides, he may appreciate a nice picture."

Ziva shakes her head and starts for the elevator, this time with Tony and McGee in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------- ----------------

A/N: Short, I know. *slaps self* Bad me!! But, more Gabby-ness coming soon!

This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends, and her new baby niece and nephew! =)

Love Always,

Ellie

**This chapter was fixed for the A/N**


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note:

Hey everyone. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, like I've promised everyday. You remember my mention of the Whooping cough? Well.... I'm sick, but I won't know what it is til later on sometime. I've been put on bed rest for a bit today, but I'll be checking in on all of the works!

The only thing that would delay me more is, if this illness of whatever I have, gets worse, it's to the ER for me...

But, I'll try not to leave you hanging for more story! If you will, check out either this Note or my profile for my blog/journal update on how I am.. If you want.

Thanks my many readers and friends!

Always,  
Semper Fi,

Ellie


	13. Chapter 13

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the Get Well wishes/reviews. I'm still sick, which is frustrating.. But, I'm on the road to recovery... with nasty medicine.

Looks like I don't have Whooping Cough, which is great. Then again, I haven't been to the doctors yet, but I believe I have a sinus and upper respiratory infection. Coughs, sinus pain.. the works..

I figured, I'm bored enough.. I'm tired of laying in bed, doing... Nothing. So, I'm updating. Yay right?

Hope you enjoy this chapter and many more!

More Gabby-ness coming up!

Always,

Ellie

-------------------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -----------------

Gibbs watched Abby's chest rise and fall as he listened to the machines beside her.

He sighed. He tried to think why Abby didn't tell him this before.

"You'll get a migraine thinking that hard." Abby chuckled.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"Don't want to sleep anymore. I want to go home."

"It'll be a few days before you can leave. Then its to my place."

"Gibbs, I was stabbed. Not killed. Alright? I want to go home, and I'll get there one way or another." Abby said, as her voice rose with frustration.

Gibbs gave Abby one of his own 'Don't mess with me' looks.

"Don't make me get out of this bed Gibbs." Abby paused. "I want out."

Abby started to move out of bed, as Gibbs moved to stop her.

"Gibbs! Let me go! Now!"

"Abby you died!" His stern voice rang out.

Time stopped.

"What?"

"They lost you during surgery Abby. They lost you."

"For how long?"

"It took them three attempts to get you to come back." Gibbs paused. "Way too long Abs."

She nodded.

"Sorry Gibbs.. I did promise after all."

Gibbs shrugged. "Your body just couldn't handle it."

Abby nodded. "I just want to go home and sleep."

"You can go to sleep here. You're not ready to go home."

"Gibbs, please.. Just get me out?"

"No Abby. I mean it. You're not leaving, til they give you the 'Ok'."

"Tony will get me out. Why won't-

"DiNozzo will _not _get you out, if he wants to live." Gibbs said sternly.

"McGee? Ziva?" Abby asked, hopeful.

"Same with them."

"I'm not a child Gibbs.. I know how to take care of myself."

"Then why didn't you end the relationship before it came to this?" Gibbs asked pointedly, regretting it a little, when he saw her reaction.

Hurt flickered across Abby's face.

"I don't know." She sighed. "If I would've known it would get to this, you wouldn't have this problem now."

"So what? You'd kill him? Yourself? Prison and hell for eternity." Gibbs said, incredulously.

"Then what answer do you want Gibbs? Cause _._!" She exaggerated

The machines reacted to Abby's rant.

"Calm down Abs.. It'll be fine."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Can you honestly answer something for me?" Gibbs asked, quietly.

"Depends on the question Gibbs."

"Were you going to commit suicide if all else failed?

"I don't know. Like I said, the thought did cross my mind."

Silence.

"You never came to me Abby. We took care of Mikel before. We could've taken care of Ryan."

"You finding out about Mikel was an accident in its own. If the cyanide wasn't planted, nobody would've found out."

"Do you feel unbreakable Abby? Do you think nothing can hurt you?"

"If I once did, do you think I feel that now? I'm lying in a hospital bed Gibbs. I feel anything but strong. No, I feel bitter, depressed, angry.. All of the above."

"All you had to do was ask Abby. One of the smartest people once told me that." Gibbs said.

"Who?"

"You."

"Apparently, I have even failed at being smart."

"Abs-

"No, if I was smart, I would've done something." Abby paused, for the longest time.

"But I didn't."

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ------------

A/N: I'll update more for next chapter! I just thought this was a nice place to end, despite it being short. =( No bad right?

I bought NCIS Seasons 1-5 today on Ebay! $75.00, but 10% off.. I got it for $67.50! Great right?

Okay, challenge...!

What quote(s) in this chapter, are in an episode of NCIS? It was a scene between Gibbs and Abby of course!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	14. Chapter 14

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Hey! Still sick.. Hasn't changed since last time.. Just a little more energized..

So, I made a new Gibbs/Abby video. Here's the link: (www)(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=FjS_Qj0CpNQ

(Hopefully it comes up. If not, go to my profile! =D)

Anyways, I've become addicted to a song I never thought I'd become addicted to. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. I never really liked her music before..

Anyways, here's a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to: **Eliza-angel** for getting the challenge right first! :)

Onward story!

Always,

Ellie

----------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------- -------

The room was met with silence, yet again.

"I want to talk to Director Shepard. Is she busy right now?"

"I'll see." Gibbs said, as he stepped out to make the call.

Abby waited patiently, knowing what she had to tell the Director, couldn't involve Gibbs.

"She's on her way in. She's just getting coffee down the hall." Gibbs said, reentering minutes later.

"Thanks."

Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. For earlier.."

Gibbs nods.

"You don't have to watch over me.."

"Abby." His tone was stern, meaning there was no room for discussion.

A knock comes through the door.

"Come in." Abby said.

Jenny opened the door.

"Hey Abby. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good. Ready to leave this gross place." Abby said, smiling.

"I bet." Jen paused. "Gibbs said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yep." Abby nodded, as she looked over at Gibbs. "Can we be alone for a minute?"

"Sure. Jen, go easy." Gibbs steps out, deciding to go for coffee.

"So, what's up?"

"Two things. I'm giving up my apartment." Abby said.

"Oh? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Abby nodded.

"I need to be somewhere that I am safe." Abby sighed. "So either I live in my lab, or I'm giving in my two weeks notice."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Jen said, shrugging.

"No, I need the lab, or I'm leaving."

Director Shepard sighed. "Have you talked to Jethro?"

"No. He told me I'm staying with him when I get out of her." Abby said.

"That should be interesting."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Then, I'll be taking most of my things to charity. I'll just box up what I need, and put it in my office. You won't ever need to hire a replacement, a substitute or whatever.. Or even raise my salary. Its like any work day." Abby explains.

"Who'll move your things?"

"I will."

"You're not supposed to with your injuries." Jen points out.

"I may ask Tony or Ziva... Or I can just play it off with Gibbs."

"You actually think he'll fall for it?"

"Nope. But I can try." Abby said, yawning.

"Good luck with that." Jen paused. "You know Abby, you don't have to live in your lab."

"I know, but I'm safest there now. It always has been like home for me."

"I understand."

"Thanks. Can you tell Gibbs he can come back in now? Tell Tony, Ziva and McGee I said hi, and that I miss them?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"A Caf-Pow?" Abby smiled.

"Nice try Abby. Maybe later."

"At least I tried. Can't blame me for that." Abby laughed.

"No, can't blame you. I'm going to go now, okay? Take care of yourself. Let Gibbs help, Abby."

Gibbs hears the conversation through the crack in the door.

"He doesn't need to help anymore. He's done enough." Abby complained.

"Abby, just let him help til you move. Ok?"

Gibbs was momentarily shocked. _'Moving?' _

"Alright fine. But I'm not an incompetent child." Abby protested.

"Oh, nobody could ever think that of you Abby." Jen said, reassuring Abby.

"Then why does Gibbs feel the need to watch me 24/7? Sure, I appreciate it, but I'm not worth the time."

"Abby, you're more than worth it. Don't ever believe anything otherwise."

Jen's pager went off.

"That's me. I'll send Gibbs in. Take care Abby."

"I will. Thanks Director Shepard."

"You're welcome." Jen smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

She sighed. "After all this, talk her into counseling. Either you get her to talk, or she gets a free ride there, until she comes to terms. She needs to deal with this, and you need to start showing some tough love."

"I did earlier. I cannot do it while she is here. When I did that, everything went downhill. It was too early."

"How so?"

"Machines acted up. I don't want to keep her in here longer than she has to be."

"I see your point. Just don't put it off too long Jethro." Jen said, walking towards the elevator.

Gibbs sighed and walked back into Abby's room.

"Hey." Abby said, softly.

"Hey. How you doing?"

"Tired. Really want a normal bed too."

"I know what that feels like." Gibbs agreed.

"If I'm not mistaken, you didn't have to stay long. Yet, your condition was very more serious."

Gibbs was silent.

_'Hell.. He didn't even remember some of us.' _"I told you, Ryan wasn't bad at first. After you left and went to Mexico, I was so damn depressed, for the longest time. I mean, come on, Gibbs doesn't just leave. But then, when you left..." Abby paused. "You weren't Gibbs."

The room was silent as Abby tried to think of what to say next.

"We met at a club." She continued. "Real nice, danced pretty good. We became friends. Then it led to a relationship. A few months into it, he changed. He'd come home drunk. He'd pick a fight and pass out."

"Did anyone ever see, or suspect anything at all?" Gibbs asked, curious.

"McGee. Saw the bruises, demanded to know. I told him I got plastered and got in a fight with a friend. I convinced him everything was fine."

"Is that when it got worse?"

"No. When I called you, to make sure you were doing okay. He got jealous about how you and I still talked. Swore up and down that we were sleeping together. He didn't believe me, so I let it go." Abby sighed.

"I started to pick up more hours, just so I wouldn't have to go home. Finally, I went home one night, and that's when it happened. We fought about work, and about us. Told him to get out, and the next thing I know, all I feel, is emptiness and just.. numb."

"Did you go to work the next day?"

"Yeah. Though, I gave the lab to McGee for awhile. Showered for an hour." Abby yawned.

"Abs, go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs said, softly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Never leave again?"

"You got it. I'll be here. Sleep."

"Night Gibbs."

"Night Abs."

Gibbs watched over Abby most of the night, then closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------

A/N: Yay, another chapter right?

No challenge for this one. For the main fact, I'm tired.. exhausted actually.. Now I feel so.. blah. So I'm gonna go back to bed now.

Love the reviews!

Always,

Ellie


	15. Chapter 15

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Wow, I owe EVERYBODY, apologizes.. For the long wait for updates. I do owe an explanation.. I've been feeling iffy, and well, haven't felt like updating. I then ran into family problems, when my Great Aunt, was found on her bedroom floor, and well, she's in the hospital for a heart attack and a stroke, both. She's already had a stroke before and was in the nursing home for awhile, since at least November til last month.

So, now, I hope to keep caught up. Thank you ALL for all the wonderful emails, wishing me well.. I guess we all get into that funk, where after a day of school/work, we're ready to pass out, or just read instead of update.

I finally got my NCIS Seasons 1-5 DVD's.. You wouldn't believe from where... CHINA! My friend ordered them for me with her pay pal, as I paid her the $75.00. They took almost 2-3 weeks to get here. Well, its at her house, but I get them tomorrow.

I was worried they wouldn't be in English, but guess what? They ARE! Amazing right?

My thoughts on the episode "Toxic" on Tuesday, April 6th.... Well, not one of my favorites.. Mad Abby is awesome... Loved the "funeral" of her molar. But come on!! Gibbs, I thought, would be more protective... Guess I was wrong. It's alright, but it's not a big favorite. I got all hyped up about the episode, that I actually taped it. Lol..

Here's more atcha!

Always,  
Ellie

------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

2 Days later, Abby was dressed in scrubs, and more than ready to leave.

"Ready to go Abs?" Gibbs smiled, as he saw how excited Abby was to get out.

"More than ready! I miss my babies, my caf-pows, Tony's jokes, McGee's geeky-ness, Ziva's kick ass moves and Ducky's stories." She exclaimed, entirely happy for the moment.

"Good cause, I miss my bed."

"Aw, you didn't have to stay all that time."

"I promised I'd stay. I haven't made a promise that I didn't try to keep."

"You've always kept your promises Gibbs."

_'I didn't this time...'_

"Anyways, let's go. I'm ready to go home."

"Not your house yet Abs. Mine for awhile." Gibbs corrected.

"But Gibbs! I need my clothes and my things!"

"Ziva packed. You can't go home yet."

"Why Gibbs?"

"It's still a mess." Gibbs paused. "I have Tony and McGee processing it."

"Great, just great!" Abby yelled, as they were getting in Gibbs' car. She sat down, sighing.

"You alright Abs?" Gibbs asked, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, as soon as it's cleared, I need to go back, and pack."

"I'm sure Ziva wouldn't mind packing again for you."

"No Gibbs... I'm moving. I can't stay there."

Gibbs looked at Abby. "You find another place?"

"Yeah."

"Another job offer?"

"Nope. Still the forensic scientist at NCIS. Have been for the past what? 7 years? Gonna be there forever, til the day I die Gibbs. Work, is my life."

"When do you move into the place?"

"As soon as the papers are ready I guess." She shrugged.

"You moving any furniture?"

"Nope. Everything is being donated, except for the coffin and other things you made me."

"So, you're not going to have any furniture?"

"Don't need any actually." Abby paused. "Anyways, do you think I could get a caf-pow machine in my lab?"

"I dunno Abs, I'd lose my excuse to come see you." Gibbs said, smiling.

"Aw, never Gibbs. You can come see me day or night."

Gibbs continued to smile for a brief moment. "So, what'd you and the Director talk about?"

"Oh, made some arrangements for work, maintenance on my babies, change of address. That's it."

Gibbs nodded. "Do I ever get to see your new place?"

Abby laughs. 'He is so clueless..' "Oh Gibbs, you've already seen it."

"I have? Where is it?"

"Can't tell you yet." Abby paused. "Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?" He said, pulling into his driveway and turned off the engine.

"Thank you.. For everything. I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for you." She paused. "After all the Mikel shit, and me not telling you at all this time, my outbursts... You didn't have to help me." Tears fell slowly down her face. "You didn't have to help me..."

Gibbs opens his door and goes over to Abby's and opens it.

"Permission to hug?" Abby asked, as Gibbs takes her into a hug.

"You never have to ask Abby." He whispered, as he held her tight in his arms.

"It was just supposed to be a relationship gone wrong. Not murder."

"Wasn't supposed to be rape either."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Abby shrugged.

"Not the first time...?"

"That I've been... used.. raped." She struggles to get out.

"When were you-"

"Kate's funeral. After the funeral, after you guys went to the hotel, I went out. I wasn't trashed, so I went for a walk in the park. Swung on some of the swings, just sat there thinking.. Trying not to feel lost."

"When did it happen?"

"Someone came up behind me." Abby paused. "I don't know who it was, Never got to see his face. That's it."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Yep."

"Did they do anything to help?"

"They listened."

Gibbs sighed. "I meant as in reporting it Abby. Did they help you, or take you to the police? If they did, I knew nothing about it."

"The dead can't do that can they?" Abby questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs' voice raised a little, as he asked.

"Kate, Gibbs. _Kate_." She exagerrated, and paused. "She listened and told me that everything would be okay." She paused, again. "Though, I should've listened to her when she told me about this one."

"Abby, Kate is dead. She's never coming back."

Abby's eyes filled up again, becoming sad and dark. "You think I don't know that? Her death ruined us _All._.." She pointed out. "Or have _you_ forgotten that?"

"Abby, you cannot depend on the dead. The dead can't bring you justice."

"Justice has done _nothing_ for me. It's always caused trouble. Never understood why." Abby sighed. "I'm tired. I'm gonna get my bag."

"I will abs, you go ahead in." He said.

Abby opened her mouth to protest, but the look from Gibbs stopped her.

She nodded. "Alright. Just put it wherever I guess. I'm gonna get the guest bathroom shower ready."

"Ok. I'll put your things on the bed."

"Thanks." Abby said, nodding and headed inside.

------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ------------------------

A/N: Lousy place to stop yes, but I'm so tired, I'm falling asleep on the keyboard. :(

Alright, challenge. What two lines are used in an episode called Dr _ ven?

(Sorry for the earlier mistake, it was not meant to be Murder 2.0 :S thats what you get when I'm up that late lol

*2 answer challenge. Episode name, and the two lines

Good luck!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	16. Chapter 16

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I went back and changed the challenge episode.. It wasn't Murder 2.0, but that was the only episode title on my brain then. I'll include the dedication in the next chapter.

I'm sick again. :( Yay me right? So, tonight, we watched Marley & Me on our dvd projector/screen. Not a good idea to do if you're sick. I bawled. Of course, cause I had read the book on the real Marley, just a few weeks ago at Walmart.

I did get my NCIS Seasons 1-5. I LOVE em. Even if they are mistakenly from China.. The person, didn't know how to organize them, cause they were different than the United States... So, I had to find my BIG CD case, and organize them...

Kate makes another appearance in this chapter! A bigger one. ;)

Anyways, back to the story.

Enjoy!

------------------ ---------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------- --

"Nobody understands Kate. Not even Gibbs.."

"_Well Abs, they don't see me much like you do. They don't think its really me, like you do." _Kate said, walking around the guest room.

"Gibbs said the dead can't help. You help me. I don't need the justice Kate. It's bad enough Gibbs killed Kyle."

"_He killed Kyle, because he needed to protect you. Tony was right, we're not ready for you yet."_

"If I can see you, why can't I see others?"

"_I'm not sure Abby. I do miss you though."_

"Oh God Kate, I miss you more than anything." Abby paused. "I'm not really dreaming, or imagining you... Am I?"

"_Not that I know of. Anyways, say Hi to everyone for me okay? Let Gibbs take care of you."_

"Will I see you again?"

"_Yep. Anytime."_

"Then stay."

"_I can't. Gibbs is on his way up. I'll see you later Abs." _

"Bye Kate, see you soon."

Gibbs listened intensely to Abby talk to Kate.

_'Nobody understands.. Not even Gibbs.'_

Gibbs knocked on the door sill.

"Hiya Gibbs."

"Hey Abs. Need any help?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Just really tired." Abby said, yawning mid sentence.

"Skip the shower til morning Abby."

"Think I will." She mumbles as she starts to fall asleep.

"You wanna change?" Gibbs asked as he moved her bag to the floor.

"I'm good."

"Night Abs."

"Night.. Silver haired fox."

----------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- ---

Gibbs walked down the steps to his basement.

He smiled as he came upon his almost finished boat. It was clearly the most beautiful one he ever made, besides the _Shannon. _

The _Abigail_, was unique. Just like Abby.

Gibbs got a glass and the bottle of bourbon. He poured himself a glass and started thinking.

_'Nobody understands Kate.'_

_'Not even Gibbs.'_

Abby thought he didn't understand. Thought nobody did.

Is that why she didn't and wouldn't tell anyone what was happening?

"Damnit." He mumbled.

A thump sounded upstairs.

Grabbing his Sig, he took the basement steps 3 at a time, and headed upstairs.

"Abby?!"

"I'm fine Gibbs." Abby's heavy breathing voice came though the door.

"You sure?"

"Um, you have a needle and thread?"

"I don't sew Abs."

"Then uh.. You're gonna have to call Ducky." Abby said.

"Open the door Abby." Gibbs demanded, his voice tight, leaving no room for argument.

"Can't Just go call Ducky."

"Abby, now! Don't make me kick this door open, because I will not hesitate at all." Gibbs ordered again, as he reached for his cell phone.

The bathroom door unlocked and opened, cracked.

"Shit Abby." Gibbs paused, sighing. "Duck, we need the kit. Abby ripped her stitches." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Quite a few. My bathroom, looks like a battlefield." He paused again, listening to Ducky. "Thanks Duck, see you in a few."

He hung up and looked at Abby's torn stitches, and back at her face.

"What were you doing Abby?"

"I was gonna get a shower. Didn't feel too good." Abby looked down, and bit her lip as she tried to hold her emotions back. "I'm sorry Gibbs." She paused. "I tried to tell you, I'd be better at hom-

"Abs, it's not your fault. This," he signals to the room. "Needs cleaned anyways. I'm more concerned about you. The bathroom is fixable, and cleanable. You, however, are not replaceable. You could never, ever, be replaceable."

"Kate was replaced." Abby whispered.

"Just in her profession Abby, we had no choice." He paused. "Even though we lost her, we gained room in our hearts for Ziva." He said, sighing. "But nobody could come close to even doing your job Abs. Nobody like you."

Abby looks at Gibbs shirt, looking for a distraction, and clearly....

"Gibbs, your shirt!"

finding one...

"It's alright, it's old."

"But, its the 2nd shirt, and I doubt the first was old Gibbs."

"It's just a shirt Abby."

"Clearance rack at Sears?"

Gibbs chuckles. "Something like that."

Abby smiles, slightly cringing.

"You alright?"

"Hurts, but Ducky will help a lot."

"I do at least try." Duck announced as he appeared in Gibbs' bathroom doorway.

"Ah, all yours Duck. Abs, let Ducky do what he needs to. I'll be in the shower in the other bathroom."

"Have fun." Abby called as he walked out.

Ducky was rummaging through his kit, that he brought on late night calls. "How bad is the pain, dear Abigail?"

"Not too bad, right now at least." Abby paused. "Hey Ducky?"

Finding what he needed, his attention was brought back to her.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly. I'll do my best to answer."

"It's gonna sound.. crazy. But coming from me, it's normal I guess. Do you ever see Kate?"

"Do I ever? I think I have. Only a few times though, since she has passed." He paused. "Are you seeing this as well?"

"Ever since they buried her. The night of her funeral, I went to her grave and talked to her. Ever since then, I've told her everything." Abby paused. "But nobody understands.. We hold conversations all the time. Even earlier, before Gibbs came in with my things."

Ducky sighs. "At least I haven't been the only one. Have you told anybody?"

"Sorta.. Gibbs. I think. Hell Ducky, I can't even remember what happened earlier as it is..."

"Stress dear. You need to take it easy."

Before Abby could reply, a voice spoke before her.

"I fully agree."

Abby looks up and comes face to face with Gibbs. In the process, she loses her balance, as Ducky and Gibbs quickly catches her.

"Easy Abs." Gibbs looks over to Ducky. "You done Duck?"

"Yes, I just happen to be. I must go now Abigail, but you call me. Anytime, ok?"

Abby nods. "Thanks Ducky."

"Not a problem Dear." He turns to Gibbs. "See me out real quick Jethro?"

"Sure."

Gibbs gives her a look as he shuts the door and follows Ducky downstairs.

"Duck?"

"She sees Caitlin, Jethro."

"Kate is dead, Duck." He emphisizes. "_Dead."_

"I know Jethro, but Abigail seems to be able to see her."

Gibbs sighs. "If that is so, do you think its necessarily healthy?"

"I'm not sure. We'll know soon enough."

"What? You guys don't see her?" Abby's voice beamed down at them from the stairs. "She has helped me through a lot of things that non of you even _know _about." Abby sighs. "Gibbs, where is my phone?"

"McGee has it."

"Why?"

"It's evidence."

"When can I have it back?" Abby asked.

"We'll get you a new one."

Abby sighs again. "Can I use yours?"

"Sure, here." Gibbs throws her, his phone.

"Thanks." Abby says, as she disappears into the guest room.

Gibbs sighs as she disappears. "Duck, where _do _I even begin?"

"I do not know Jethro. I do not know."

"Thanks for the help. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Ducky nods. "Good. I shall talk to you later."

Gibbs shuts the door, after seeing him pull out of the driveway. He quickly locks it.

He never did lock his door. But for Abby....

It was worth it.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

A/N: No challenge tonight! I'm updating this past 1am.... and I have to get up in 4 hours.. :(

Love the reviews!

Always,

Ellie


	17. Chapter 17

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. This morning, bright and early, 6am, I got up, not really "refreshed". I'm currently stuck at page 133, on this story. I am on page.. 119 right now. So, taking my daily shower, I tried to think of more for it, and for once, I couldn't. Somehow, I have no inspiration. Now, for my other NCIS story, I do. So I may end up posting it right after this, today or tomorrow. So, hope my inspired muse comes back to me.. I need it! Lol

So, at 7:30am 4-11-09, I'm here, sitting at the restaurant, a few miles away from home, right across my mom's work at the Post Office. Getting ready to eat scrambled eggs. I can only hope my eggs work on helping me. Lol

Anyways, enough about me, and my breakfast, and my disabled muse...

Another chapter :)

Enjoy!

Always,

Ellie

------------------------------ ---------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------

"Director? Hey, its Abby."

"_Hey Abby, How are you?"_

"Good. When can I come back to work? I'm restless, and I can't sleep or anything!"

"_Soon Abs, you need to recover."_

"How about day after tomorrow?"

"_No, sorry Abby. Anything else I can help you with?"_

"Yes! If I'm back in a few days, I'll need only 2 days off. I need to visit a friend for a funeral. Can I have the leave?"

"_Of course. Give my regards. Regards to you as well."_

"Thanks Director."

"_Yep, now where's Jethro?" _Jenny asked.

"Downstairs. I'll get the phone to him." Abby said, taking the phone downstairs.

"_Thank you Abby."_

"Yup." Abby said, as she hands the phone over to Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs? Director Shepard wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Abs." He says, taking the phone. "Jen?"

"_When do you think she should come back?"_

"Not for another couple weeks. Why?"

"_She called, wanting back tomorrow, or day after tomorrow."_

"Absolutely no. Too early." He looks at Abby incredulously.

"But Gibbs! Please?"

Gibbs shakes his head, and signals her to be quiet.

"_Do you know anything about a friends' funeral?"_

"Nope, I didn't know that Jen." Gibbs punctuates his words, looking at Abby.

"_Go easy Jethro."_

"Oh I will, She's recovering. What do you expect me to do?"

"_Honestly? Scare her into talking to you." Jenny chuckled._

"Right. When she's better."

"_Well, I am wanted in MTAC."_

"We'll talk later Jen."

"_We will."_

Gibbs hung up.

"Abby?"

"I want to work. I need to."

"It is too early. You just tore your stitches."

"I'm fine now."

Gibbs was getting angry and tried his best to stay calm and collected.

"You say that now Abby. You say that now, and you walk out that damn door!" Gibbs paused, throwing his thumb to the front door. "And you tell me you won't burn out." He raises his voice.

"Gibbs..."

"No Abby, you cannot go back to work, for at least a week." Gibbs voice set the decision final.

"Fine. Then I need 2 days to visit a friend for a funeral." Abby said challenging him with her arms folded.

"You're not going alone."

"I _need _to be alone for that. Director Shepard is letting me go."

"She's not the one taking care of you." Gibbs says, pointing out. "You can go, but you're not going alone."

"Nothing will change your mind?"

"Nope. But, nice try Abs."

Abby sighs. "Fine, but I will need alone time for awhile at least."

"Few conditions. No getting drunk, no hooking up with anybody, and you know what I mean Abby."

"Alright." Abby looked down at her feet.

Gibbs' hand tilted her chin up. "And the moment you need to talk, you come to me, Abby."

"I will." Abby tries to hold back from crying.

"Don't hold it back Abs." Gibbs takes Abby in his arms, careful of her injuries.

"It takes so many people to help you through life.. But, it only takes one to end it. Why?"

"I don't know Abs. I've always wondered that myself."

"We'll never know."

"I believe you're right." Gibbs paused. "Where's the funeral?"

"Indiana." Abby said, pausing. "My friend.. She lost her husband in Iraq."

"I'm sorry."

Abby shook her head. "It's fine. I didn't know him well. He was very nice, good to Amy." She paused. "They were wanting to start a family." Abby sighed. "He was taken way too early."

"Most people are."

They stood for a moment longer.

"You need to go to bed Abby."

Abby nodded. "Thanks for the talk Gibbs."

He smiles. "All you have to do is ask Abs." He pauses. "One of the smartest people I know, once told me that."

"It's true Gibbs. Never forget that."

"You, never forget that either."

"I won't." Abby smiles and gives Gibbs one last hug. "Night."

"Night Abs."

Abby heads upstairs and into the guest room.

He sighed.

_'Kate is in Indiana. More than a funeral taking us there.'_

--------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------

A/N: Can't wait to know what you all think!

Pick out some Gibbs/Abby quotes if ya want, and enclose them! See how many you can pick out!

:)

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	18. Chapter 18

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in such a while! So, I'm making it up to you all!

Here's another chapter or so. XD

Always,

Ellie

------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

It was early morning before Gibbs made his way upstairs.

He stopped in front of the guest room and was about to open it, checking on Abby, when he stopped in his tracks.

"_Oh Kate, it's just not fair. First you, then Amy's husband. Why Kate?"_

A few seconds passed.

"_At least Ari's dead. Wish I could say the same for Amy's husband."_

_'Ari...' _A memory came back to Gibbs.

"_I know I should be glad Kyle is dead, but.. yeah. I don't know why Kate." _Abby's voice paused._ "I Guess its because Gibbs has to live with shooting him. Yeah, I know he has shot like, a lot of people, but he shouldn't have had to do it."_

He sighed, quietly, and kept listening.

"_The funeral is in 4 days. I guess if I'm better after we get back, I can return to work. Gibbs was _so_ not happy earlier. Yep. Alright Kate, I'll see you later." _

Gibbs sighed. He opened his door, and shut it, going to bed.

---------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -----------------

_Kyle was hovering. Holding the knife._

_Abby was sitting, tied to the chair._

_The knife was raised, as it came down at Abby, stabbing her over and over, her screams amplifying._

Gibbs jerked awake, breathing heavy and shaken. He heard Abby's screams as he got out of bed and ran to the guest room. Turning on the light, he shook her.

"Abby, wake up." Gibbs tried to wake her up. "Abby!" He yelled.

Abby jerked awake, breathing heavy, as Gibbs was.

"Gibbs... he.. Kyle.. he.." Abby stutters, but can't finish, as she breaks down.

Gibbs takes Abby in his arms as she cries. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright Abs, just a dream."

"It felt... So damn real Gibbs! Like it happened, over and over and _over _again!" She yelled through her sobs.

"I know Abs, I know. He cannot hurt you anymore. He's gone."

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I'm positive. I promise you, he's gone. Ziva even confirmed it." Gibbs tried his best to console her.

Abby nodded. "I want things to be back to normal."

"I know you do. It may never be normal, but you wont have to worry about going home, or being hurt in your lab like that."

"I'm moving soon. I found a place. It's pretty cool too."

"Yeah? What's it like?" Gibbs asked, curious, and trying to change the subject.

"Oh plenty of room, good for my music as well."

"That's good, cause we all know how you _love _your music." Gibbs said, smirking.

"Yup." Abby nodded. "So.. you came in here pretty fast. Wanna share?"

"It's nothing. I heard you having a bad dream, so I came in here to rescue you."

Abby snorts. "My night and shinning armor!"

Gibbs smirks.

"Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"Could you help me with something?" Abby asks.

"Anything." Gibbs said, looking at Abby.

"I need my coffin moved."

"Alright, to your new place?"

"Nope. Not yet. I'm moving next week, but I can't get to my new place til a week after."

"Ok. Where do you want it?" Gibbs asked.

"My lab."

"You can store it here Abs, plenty of room." He offered.

"It's fine, at the lab. Seeing as I've got to get caught up at work when I get back." She shrugged.

"Don't make me regret sending you back to work."

"Come on Gibbs, I'll be fine. I need to get back into things."

"Not too fast, you don't."

Abby could sense a big debate coming on.

"I can't let him control my life."

"So don't." Gibbs shrugged and paused. "But you don't have to work all the time to do so." He pointed out.

"I wont be working all the time Gibbs. I just want back to work. Doing what I do best." Abby paused, thinking. "Cause I can't pick a decent boyfriend, I can't be myself without _some _fear, but I can do my job.. Unless you see reason that I can't. Or have I been lacking... or not doing good enough?"

"You always do the best Abby. Don't ever second guess yourself, or you'll always second guess your work."

"Yeah." She pauses, yawning. "Hey Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll help move my coffin in the lab...right?"

"Of course Abs."

"Thanks." Abby yawns.

Gibbs nodded. "Come on, grab Bert."

Abby grabbed the soft hippo and followed Gibbs, as he led them to his room.

Straightening the sheets and blankets out, he motions for Abby to lay down.

Hearing the hippo fart as Abby made herself comfortable, he smiled. He got on the other side of the bed, and got under the covers, getting comfortable.

"Just sleep Abs, I'm here." He said, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her back close against him.

"Promise?"

As he placed a small kiss on the back of her head, he replied.

"I promise."

---------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------

A/N: Awww, Gabby love!!! :D

Chapter 19 and 20 should be posted tonight, and should be a bit longer.

Always,

Ellie


	19. Chapter 19

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Wow... not only was chapter 18 short, so was my A/N... But, I didn't have really anything to say. It actually sucks. I DID go bowling today.. No, there was no nuns either... X(... just some Weblos boy scouts. *snorts * which, I have to admit is funny, cause McGee is a Weblos leader, and Abby bowls with nuns.. Not a nun insight, but a Weblos leader was...

So now, I'm shutting up. I'm starting to ramble.. Sorry, not enough sleep? But yet, I hate sleep worth a passion, and Spiders as well.. I was cleaning out my pool, and well, eep.. a spider.. stared me down!... Then...

It drowned. Got squished. Then scraped.. off my sandle. Haha :(

Anyways, new chapter! Yay!

Always,

Ellie

------------------------ ---------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------------

4 Days later, came Abby healing perfectly, except for the nightmares.

"Gibbs! Rise and Shine!" Abby shook Gibbs' shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Abby, it's 6am."

"Yep, and it's breakfast time! Our flight leaves at 10am, and we have to be at the airport by 8am. So come on, up and at em'!"

"Alright, alright." Gibbs chuckled. "So, what's on the menu?"

"Well, pancakes and scrambled eggs for us both, and Bacon and sausage for you. Even toast."

"You're not eating meat?"

"Nah, I'm eating different now."

"Then eat more. You're too skinny as it is now."

"Gibbs..." Abby sighed. ".Fine." She exaggerated each word.

"Fine then, go step on the scales." He says, pointing to the bathroom.

"Why are we talking about this? My weight, of all things?"

"Cause I said so. You'll never get better if you don't eat more, Abby." He pointed out.

"I have been getting better, if you haven't noticed."

"Abby, don't argue ok? Just eat."

"Gibbs, plenty of eggs, plenty of pancakes. Alright?"

Gibbs sighed.

"You're luck I'm even eating at _all_. I'll probably be regretting all this by the time we leave." Abby says, fixing her plate.

"You take your medication?"

"Yes."

"Good." Gibbs said, before taking a bite of his eggs.

"I'm already packed, so I'm gonna shower when I'm done eating."

"You going to finish your food first?"

"Of course. Do you think I want a repeat of what just happened? No way!" Abby said. "I am stopping by my lab though. I need to check on my babies, and get a caf-pow." She said, in between bites.

"Can't stay long Abs."

"Duh, I know that. Anyways, I'm off to shower. Finish eating and go pack!" Abby yelled down the hall, as she headed to the bathroom, shutting the door.

Gibbs shakes his head, sighing, as he finished eating.

---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

The plane was making its landing on the Indiana airway.

Hitting turbulence, the plane bounced.

"Omph." Abby said. "I'll never be used to flying."

Gibbs chuckled. "Come on. Gotta get the bags, then we can get the rental." He says, standing up and grabbing his carry-on.

"I hope it's clean."

"I'm sure it is Abs."

"Hey, the last rental I got, well, you don't even want to know." Abby said. "I'm all for safe-sex, but leaving the stuff behind, is just wrong."

Gibbs laughed.

Their luggage came by on the rotator. They grabbed the bags and headed to the car.

"Hey Gibbs?" Abby asked as he put the last bag in the trunk.

"Yeah Abs?"

"Can I drive?"

"Let me think about that...Nope." Gibbs said, getting in the drivers' seat.

"Hey! No fair! Why not?"

"It's only been 5 days since you were released from the hospital. In 3 or 4 days, we'll see if you're ready."

Abby sighed.

"So, show me where we're going." Gibbs said, pulling out.

"Take a left. Then at the light, turn left again. Stop sign, keep straight. There's another light, turn right, then left again. 5th house on the right."

"Alright." He paused. "You should try to sleep."

"I'm good." Abby says, pulling out the book Kate gave her a few days before she died.

Gibbs glanced over at Abby every once in awhile. "Good book?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." She sighed. "Kate gave it to me a few days before she... yeah."

"Died?"

"Sure."

"Abby... She's-"

"Gibbs, save it. She's not here, sure. Hell, she's dead. But it's so hard to believe it when I hold damn conversations with her."

"You're imagining her Abby, its the mind."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Abby asked, her voice raising. "Shit Gibbs! Just tell me, I'm crazy! I_ see _Kate, I _talk _to Kate. Kate is _dead,_ so _yes_ I'm crazy!"

"Abby-"

"No. No, don't _Abby _me. Just tell me I'm crazy. Just say it, and get it over with."

Gibbs doesn't say anything.

"What I thought." Abby mumbled, looking out her window.

A few minutes, a dozen trees, a string of cars, pass in silence.

"You're not crazy Abby."

-------------- ----------------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- -------------------------------------

A/N: Awww.. right? XD! Thank you ALL for the reviews!!!

Love y'all!

Always,

Ellie

PS: Do me a favor? Go to you tube and type in "Where I Stood, Missy Higgins" and listen to the words? Thanks! I LOVE the song!


	20. Chapter 20

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't been feeling too well. Some issues, but they'll be resolved pretty soon. I hope to keep on track after this update. Most nights my energy is just.. wiped out. Of course, my writer's block has kicked in.. =( Bad writer's block.

But, I hope to have lots more coming!

Always,

Ellie

--------------- ------------------------ ---------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------

The funeral ended. As everyone offered their condolences, and left, Abby took her friend into a big "Abby" hug.

"Thank you so much Abby. For coming, for helping." Amy paused, and chuckled. "As well as the food."

"No problem Amy, I'm here whenever you need me. Day, night...weekend, weekday."

"Same. Be careful, alright?"

"Yep. You take care as well."

"Also, invitation to the wedding, deal?" Amy smiled.

"Ha ha.. at the rate I'm going Amy, I'll be single my entire life."

"Don't say that Abigail! Don't say that. That Agent Gibbs, grey hair-"

"Silver." Abby corrected.

"Silver hair, blue eyes... protectiveness."

Abby groaned. "Oh puh-lease. Don't remind me." Abby then cleared her throat, imitating Gibbs. "Abby, you're too skinny. Abby, you need sleep.. Abby, you're not crazy..' blah blah blah..."

Amy laughed. "He's doing his job. Grow up." She looked at her watch. "Your flight leaves in 3 hours."

Abby sighed. "Yeah. I better go." She hugs Amy. "It'll be alright. Just call me whenever. I mean it."

"Deal. Same for you chick."

Abby nods. "Bye Amy-girl."

"Bye Abby-dabby-do."

Abby walked over to Gibbs, as Amy left, towards Kate's grave.

Abby sighed. "Seems like yesterday."

Gibbs nodded. "You alright?"

"Yep." She paused. "Flight leaves in 3 hours."

"Yeah, we should be going soon."

"I know." Abby said, pausing. "Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"You think I can have awhile with.. uh.. Kate?"

"Sure. I'll be in the car, if you need me."

Abby nodded. "Thanks."

Gibbs started walking to the car, but stopped at a nearby grave, watching Abby.

"Hey Kate."

_'Hey Abby. How are you?'_

"Fine. So, have you met Amy's husband yet?"

_'Yep. He's pretty nice.'_ Kate said.

"Good. Tell him Amy misses him a lot. She's trying to be strong."

_'He knows. He wants her to move on. Asked me to tell you, for you to tell her.'_

"Of course. Gibbs misses you as well, but brushes it off."

_'He's a Marine. He's Gibbs, Abby.'_

"I know. He told me that I'm not crazy, but maybe I am. Who knows?"

_'You're not crazy Abs. You could never be.'_

Abby snorts. "Right." She pauses. "Kate, I wanna thank you for being there for me."

_'Abby, I always will.'_

"You gonna be at home, when I get back, even after right now? Or is this the final goodbye between us, since I'm back at your grave?"

_'I'll be there, waiting for you. I'll never leave you Abby, I promise that. Unless you want me to, then.. I will.'_

"No Kate, I never, ever, want you to leave." Abby said. "In fact, you can start staying at the lab with me soon."

_'Lab? You're not staying with Gibbs anymore?'_ Kate asked, clearly confused.

"Nope. Not when I'm healthy and cleared to work."

_'Be careful Abs. Don't piss him off.'_

"Gotcha. Bye Kate."

_'Bye Abby.'_

Watching Kate disappear, she wiped a stray tear away, and turned to go to the car.

Getting in, she stared out the windshield. "Let's go."

When Gibbs didn't move, but yet looked at her, she started.

"Gibbs, we're gonna miss our flight, if we don't leave now." She paused. "I'm fine."

"Abby?"

"What?" She snapped, looking at him.

"Seatbelt. Please?"

"Oh." Abby reached for her seatbelt, and Gibbs started the car. A few miles down the road, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." She apologized, softly.

Gibbs shrugged. "It happens. Not your fault."

"It's just, I miss Kate so much. I miss work... I miss my lab. I miss my machines. I miss the team." She says. "I miss... I miss my life."

"I know Abs. I know." Gibbs quietly replied, putting his hand on hers.

"Oh well, might as well face it..."

"Face what?"

"That I'm not the "Abby" I used to be."

-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------

A/N: Dun..dun..dun.

More drama to come! Hope to update again soon!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	21. Chapter 21

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N:

----------------- ----------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------

"_That I'm not the "Abby" I used to be."_

Looking over at Abby, sleeping beside him, soundly, he sighed. He knew she defiantly wasn't the Abby he once knew.

She didn't want counseling. She needed it, but wouldn't talk to anyone but Ducky and him.

Jen was right, and there was only one thing left to do.

Tough Love.

-------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- -

Abby woke to the smell of fresh coffee.

Going downstairs, she went to the kitchen. Walking in, she found Gibbs sitting at the table in front of a cup of coffee.

"Hi." She said, as she got a cup, and sat across from him.

"Hey." Gibbs paused, taking a drink. "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah, pretty good." Abby shrugged.

"Good."

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"We, are going to talk."

"Why today?"

"Why not?"

"Cause, I don't want to. I'm over what happened, I'm just not the Abby I used to be."

"Exactly. So, by the time we're done today, you'll be closer to it."

"Closer? No, if I talk, it's a one-time thing Gibbs." Abby protested.

"Abby, its either you talk to me, or counseling." Gibbs said, leaving no room for argument.

"I told you already, no counselor." Abby gritted through her teeth, angry.

"Then talk to me, or we'll keep your replacement."

"Then you can keep my replacement." Abby got up, and put the cup in the sink. Turning back to Gibbs, she looked him in the eye.

"Cause, I quit."

--------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Hearing the front door slam shut, he sighed.

He had hoped she wouldn't say it, and had hope she didn't mean it.

He heard the sound of her car backing out of the drive, as he ran out, and tried to stop her.

She was already gone, by the time he made it out.

Running back to the door, he shut it and ran back to his own car, starting it, and followed in Abby's direction.

Passing a playground about 10 minutes away, he saw Abby on one of the swings. Pulling over, he shut the engine off and got out.

Walking slowly over to her, he sighed.

"Abs..."

"I can't talk Gibbs. I can't. I don't have my original life back, cause I'm missing my variables." Abby paused. "Work, music.... my pigtails, my lab."

There was a moment of silence, except for the swings.

"I don't want to quit, but I'm tempted to do what you did, and just _leave._" She admitted.

"That's the cowards' way out Abby. You're nothing near a coward. It solved nothing for me, by leaving."

"I mean seriously, what's there to say?"

"You can start with how you feel." Gibbs said, urging her on.

"Alright, I feel betrayed, annoyed, and angry."

"Why those things?"

"Betrayed because he wasn't even like that. He betrayed me. Annoyed, because everyone thinks I'm gonna go all psycho and lose it. Angry, because I can't go back to work yet, and that's it." She paused. "I'm passed depressed. It's no use to get depressed anymore."

"No, there isn't." Gibbs agreed.

"I guess I'm scared and nervous too."

"Why?"

"I guess it's because, I do actually love someone. I'm just scared to tell him about it, about how I fee about and for him. I'm nervous, because I'm afraid he might say no, if I want to start something."

"You can tell me Abs." Gibbs again, urged her on, sensing something, something he hoped for the longest time.

"What if he says no?" Abby paused. "It could be a total waste of time."

"Abs, you could never be anyone's waste of time."

Abby smiled and hugged Gibbs tight. "Thanks Gibbs. How's come you always know what to say, when to say it?"

"I guess it just comes naturally. Who knows?" He said, embracing her in his arms, never wanting to ever let go, always wanting to protect her, til the day he died.

"Guess so." Abby said against his shoulder. "Gibbs?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think you could fall in love again?"

"All the time Abs. All the time."

"Is it wrong for me to want someone, to actually love someone, after what has happened, to me?"

"Of course its not wrong." Gibbs paused. "Never let life get in the way of your feelings. My advice, go with what you're feeling, and tell the person you love them Abs. You need to be loved better, than you have before."

Gibbs felt wetness on his shirt sleeve.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No Abs, thank you."

--------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- --------------------- -

A/N: Awww.. Sappy Gabby! Well, that's all that I have written right now, so more soon!

Love to all!

Ellie


	22. Chapter 22

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Wow, I had no idea HOW to write this chapter. It all started with writer's block. But then, turned into something..

Magical.

=) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really, really do.

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

--------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Sometime during that night, Abby was woken by a loud noise and a flash.

Opening her eyes, she adjusted them, seeing the moonlight and streetlights come through Gibbs' bedroom windows.

Looking over, she noticed that he was still sleeping. Soundly. She didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Slowly, she got out of bed, and went downstairs taking her shawl and Bert with her.

Making her way to the kitchen, she turned on the light. Finding her late-night tea stash in the cupboard, she ran it through the machine.

Sitting down to wait, she started thinking about what had happened at the playground with Gibbs.

_'Gibbs knows.' _She sighed.

Seeing that her tea was done rather quickly, she poured a cup and went out on the dark porch, under the small roof.

Hearing the rain, she closed her eyes, and was instantly at peace. She loved the rain, especially at a time like tonight. It was just.. Peaceful.

A few moments went by, and she heard the front door open slowly. She then felt the bench cushion, dip beside her.

"You alright?"

"Yup. Couldn't sleep." She paused. "Seems I've slept a long time."

"How are you feeling?"

"Peaceful.. Very.. Peaceful at the moment."

Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you'll probably say no. But.. may I go back to work Monday? I need it.. need to work."

Gibbs sighed. "We'll see."

Abby then sighed as well. "Alright."

They both watched the rain fall, when suddenly lightening flashed, followed by thunder.

Abby held her cup out. "Want any?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah. Thanks though."

"Yep." She said, sitting her cup down. She got up, taking her shawl and slippers off. She put Bert down beside Gibbs, and quickly stepped out in the rain, arms outstretched out, wide, looking up to the sky.

The rain poured harder, as Abby continued to stand out in it, looking up at it.

She felt free. Finally, free.

Her soul, was no longer troubled.. Her heart no longer hurt. She was no longer sad, angry, bitter... scared and nervous.

"Abs?"

"Gibbs! Come out here! It's.. amazing!" Abby yelled, excitedly, as she ran for Gibbs on the porch. She grabbed his hand and drug him out into the pouring rain.

"You're going to get sick Abs.."

"Gibbs, just reason with me here! Please?"

Gibbs hesitated for a second, not wanting Abby to be in worse health. "Alright."

"Now, just spread your arms out, and look up at the sky. Let the rain wash over you, Gibbs. Just let everything that's bad, disappear. I did." Abby paused.

"I'm not mad anymore. I don't hurt. If he's dead, he's dead. He's paying for what _he_ did to me. Why should I have to suffer through guilt? It wasn't my fault."

Gibbs looked over to Abby and smiled.

"You did it Abs." His smile grew, as he looked at her.

Her hair was drenched, down, and water was dripping off her body. He never saw anybody look as beautiful as she did, in the pouring rain.

Abby smiled and nodded. She then looked up at the sky once again, this time, yelling out loud. "I DID IT!" She jumped up and down and then, turned to Gibbs, grabbing him and squeezed him tightly. "I did it." She said softly.

"You did."

"Gibbs?"

"Yea, Abs?"

"Can I tell you that thing now?" Abby asked, hopeful.. hoping he would say yes to all of it.

"Of course."

"Okay! Alright, the guy I love.. the only guy I have ever loved, in my entire life... is.." Abby paused, and decided to sign it, smiling.

_You._

Gibbs felt a smile creep across his face.

_I love you... too._

"Really?"

"Yes, Abby, I love you too."

Abby squealed, and jumped up and down, hugging Gibbs again. This time, she added in the most intensifying kiss she ever gave, had, received... the most electrifying.

They both couldn't seem to let go of one another. They refused to pull away. They needed this. Wanted this. Longed this, for the longest time.

"Hey... Gibbs?" Abby let out, breathlessly, as they eventually broke apart.

"Yes?"

"I've always loved you."

"I've always loved you too Abs."

"You've always been the one." She paused. "You also want to know something else?"

"Sure."

"You're the only person, that I want, to love me, and for me to love."

Gibbs chuckled. "I can live with that."

"Really?"

He smiled, as he picked her up, heading back to the house.

"Oh yeah. Really."

--------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -----------------

A/N: Hey everyone! Alright, I NEED you ALL to vote.

Should there be a Gabby smut scene? Ya' know, a um.. sex scene? Lol.

I have a few people who wants one, so I'm gonna try it my very best.

Also, how I'm going to end this story, is going to be closure for everyone. Especially Abby, and Gibbs.. It's going to involve someone who left the show quite awhile ago. Care to guess who?

Always,

Ellie


	23. Chapter 23

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Warning! SMUT! A lotta feedback came to me, requesting yes for smut. So, here is my FIRST time writing smut. (Looks and feels nervous!)

Enjoy Gabby shippers!

----------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------

"_Oh yeah. Really."_

Abby smiled as Gibbs continued to carry her upstairs, up to his room. Up to his bed.

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes first." Gibbs said, grabbing a towel from the bathroom.

Slowly, he pulls Abby's tank top over her head.

She shivers at the feel of his fingers lightly touching her.

"God Abby, so beautiful.."

As she hears him say those words, her eyes close tightly. Already on edge, she doesn't know how long she can hold on, and this, it's just... the beginning.

Opening her eyes, she sees Gibbs staring at her in awe. Studying her.

She smiles. Her hands move to his shirt, unbuttoning each button, slowly, never wanting this all to end. As she gets to the last button, she pushes his shirt off, sending it to the floor, along with her own. Her hands start to roam his chest, and she hears him moan.

He wants to be in control. He needs to be in control. Before she even knows it, he grabs her hips and hoists her up onto the bathroom sink, and stands between her legs, kissing her lips hard. Passionately.

Abby moaned. "Gibbs..."

As the words left her mouth, she couldn't take it any longer. Her hands flew to his jeans, unfastening them in wistful speed, pushing them down, as Gibbs complies and steps out of them.

"Want you.. so bad Abs.." He mumbles against her lips.

"Take me.. I'm yours Gibbs."

That was it. That was all he needed. He swiftly lifts Abby off the sink, and carries her, to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed, watching her face as he moves on top of her, pulling her night shorts off in no time.

"You sure Abby? Positively sure?"

"Y-y-yep! Absolutely sure." Abby stumbles on her words.

Gibbs smiles, as his lips finds her neck, kissing her all over. He is satisfied when he hears moans from Abby.

_His_ Abby.

His hands slide south, down her stomach, past her hips. Inner thighs.

His lips moves to her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, his tongue teases it, as well as the other one. Hearing her loud moan and watching her fingers tangle in the sheets, Gibbs let out a soft chuckle...

"Gibbs..." He hears her whine.

He looks in her eyes, as he puts his finger to her lips.

"Shh."

His lips move south, kissing her stomach, around her navel, not getting enough of her skin.

In Abby's attempt to squirm underneath him, she brushes against his hard erection, causing him to moan. Having enough, he can't take it anymore. He has to have her. He has to feel her wetness, has to feel her come against him, with him.

Gibbs takes off his boxers, throwing them across the room. He turns his attention back to Abby, as he pulls off her underwear and throws them to join his boxers on the floor. His hands roam her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her core. Finally feeling her sensitive bundle of nerves, he feels how wet she is. For him.

"God Abby, so so wet. So wet for me. Only for me." He moans, inserting a finger, teasing her nub, feeling her squirm underneath against him.

"God Gibbs.. Only for you! Please.. Need.. want you in me. Now!" Abby studders to get out.

Enough is enough. He removes his finger, and lines himself up with her, as he slowly enters her, feeling her wetness against him.

"Look at me." Gibbs says, waiting.

Abby looks at him, looking into his eyes, seeing nothing but his passion and his love. Just for her, only for her.

He begins to move inside her, setting a pace to which they both follow, rhythmically. As he moves harder and faster inside her, their moans get louder, harder.

Gibbs can't help but want to kiss her senseless. His lips finds hers, as they build up the heat, kissing, touching, pushing each other to their limits. To more than they will soon be able to handle.

"Gibbs..gonna.."

"Let it go Abs. Let it all go." He whispers, feeling her need to come. As she gets closer to euphoria, he closely finds himself coming along with her.

"Gibbsssssss!" Abby screams out loud as she comes, feeling him spill his seed inside her as well. They both continue to ride it out, until there's nothing left.

Panting heavily, he slides off her, and onto his side of the bed.

"Wow." He hears Abby say, between pants and deep breaths.

"Yeah?" He chuckles.

"God Gibbs! That, was amazing!"

"It was. It'll always be amazing Abs, as long as its you here, with me. I promise."

Abby nods, and lays her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat erratically.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"I love you."

He smiles, and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you too Abs. I love you too."

"Forever?"

"Forever. I promise you that."

"Good. Cause, I don't think I could ever let you go."

"I'd never let you go Abby, never. I love you too much."

"I'm glad."

A moment of comfortable silence was between them, as they listened to the rain outside, pound against the window.

"So am I...So am I."

------------------------------ -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------

A/N: So THAT is my VERY FIRST, smut chapter, ever written. No lie. How did I do? I was SO nervous writing this. I wanted it to be.. perfect.

Soooo... How was it? Yes? No? Should I NEVER write smut ever again?

Let me know. Yes, I'm nervous! Lol

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	24. Chapter 24

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: None really. I typed in Abster, and it came up Baster. If it would've said Bastard, I would've said "Yup, that's Gibbs!" heh.. enjoy!

Ellie

------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------

Abby woke up, feeling arms around her waist.

She smiled.

"Morning." A voice, that was defiantly Gibbs, said behind her.

"Morning my silver-haired fox."

"Sleep good?"

Abby turned on her side, to face him.

"The best." She smiled.

Gibbs smiled, as he reached out and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Abs?"

"Yup?"

"You still moving right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you cancel moving in?"

"Sure.. why?"

"Cancel. Move in here.. with me." He suggested.

"But Gibbs, I'll totally crimp your style."

"Abs, it doesn't matter anymore of what my style is." He paused. "I love you, and I'm willing to give up things, to wake up to you everyday that I can." He paused, again. "I did it for Shannon, I can do it for you."

Abby smiled. "Well, I guess with an offer like that, what girl could say no?"

Gibbs smiled and signed against her chest.

_My Girl._

"Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"I _was _moving, but it wasn't to an apartment."

"You buy a house?" He guessed.

"No way! Me, in a house, by myself? I'd go insane!"

"So where at?"

Abby sighed. "The lab." She paused. "Most of my furniture is already donated. I've got my music, my bed, couch and coffin left."

"Were you ever going to tell me this?"

"Eventually, you would have found out. I didn't tell you, cause you'd have gotten mad."

"How'd you plan on eating? Taking care of yourself?"

"Take out, and I do manage."

Gibbs sighed. "We'll go shopping after we get your things."

"Guess I don't have to worry about losing heat or water."

"Not anymore. It's about time you let go of that place." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Yup." Abby stretched. "Can we go to the lab today? I need to check on my babies."

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"But we eat first." He paused. "As long as you get rested and eat, you can go back to work Monday."

"Yes! I _so _love you!" She leaned over, and hugged him.

Gibbs chuckled. "I love you too Abs. I love you too."

----------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------

Tony, McGee and Ziva worked silently at their desks.

McGee, the writer who was typing what could've been 200 words a minute, was listening to a MIT lecture on the iPod Abby had gotten them all.

Tony, who was finishing reports, was listening to his Frank Sinatra classic collection on his iPod as well.

Ziva, was listening to her iPod to Shakira, tapping and humming away.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, as Tony looks up.

"Oh hey boss."

"Hi DiNozzo."

"Abby feeling better?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Um.. Okay."

"In the lab, DiNozzo."

"She's here?" He asked, confused.

"Well, yeah."

"Alright! Hey, hey! McGeeky, Zee-vah! The Abster is back!"

"Woah, really?" McGee got up.

"Yeah, in the lab! Come on!"

McGee and Ziva follow in suit with Tony.

Gibbs, left behind, shook his head, chuckling.

----------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------------------

A/N: Gimme reviews, and I'll update some more tonight! Muwahaha! Mwah!

Always,

Ellie


	25. Chapter 25

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Here's another chapter!

Enjoy!

Ellie

----------------- ----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ---------

The lab doors slide open, as Abby is arranging the chemicals, while sucking away on a caf-pow.

"Hey Abs."

"Tony! McGee! Ziva! Oh my goodness! I've missed you guys so much!" Abby said, jumping up and down, excited as she hugged them.

"We have missed you too. Did you miss your lab, yes?" Ziva asked.

"You have absolutely no idea! I've been bugging Gibbs about it forever. I think he got tired of it."

"Nah, you're the favorite Abs."

"Hehe, yeah! And Tony?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"Don't you forget that either."

Tony chuckled. "Oh trust me, I'm reminded of that everyday."

"That right DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice says behind them.

"Yup."

The expected head-slap came.

"Yeah Abs, he's not gonna forget for a very long time."

"Aw Gibbs, not too hard!"

"That was nothin. Right DiNozzo?"

"Yup."

Gibbs petted the back of his head.

"Atta boy." Gibbs chuckles, as he turns to walk out.

Heading into the elevator, he calls out to her.

"5 O'Clock Abs. No later."

The doors slide shut.

McGee, Ziva and Abby burst out in laughter.

"Atta boy? Maybe Elf lord is better." McGee said, choking on his laughter.

"I think I should be worried now. You might become his favorite." Abby chuckled.

"You'll always be the favorite Abs." Tony says, turning to McGee. "Oh hush up McStinky feet. I've got a lotta stuff on you."

All three of them bust out laughing.

"This is great. Abby's back and everything is normal." McGee said, with a big smile.

"Oh yes!" Ziva said, just as excited.

"Hey stooges, back to work!" Gibbs came on the lab tele-cam.

"Aww Gibbs! I'll send them up I guess." Abby said sticking her tongue out.

Gibbs gave her the stare-glare. "You better"

Abby solutes him with the right hand this time. "Yes Sir!"

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes ma'am!"

Ziva, McGee and Tony all chuckled.

"Later Abs." Gibbs said, disappearing off the screen.

"Well Abby, welcome back." Ziva said.

"Thanks Ziva."

"Yep."

Abby watched as all three of them walked out.

She sighed to the empty lab.

----------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Gibbs was packing to head to Abby's lab.

"Well Abs, survive your first day back?" Tony spoke up, causing Gibbs to look up.

"Yup."

"Good. Wanna go to the new club tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know in the afternoon."

"Sweet. Don't forget."

"Wouldn't dare."

"Good. See ya Boss.. McGeek, Ziva."

"Night DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Night Tony." Ziva paused. "I think I'm heading out too."

"Alright, I'll go with. Night guys." McGee says, following Ziva.

"Night y'all!" Abby said, happily waving.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"You alright?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just got too excited earlier."

"Go to bed early tonight. Especially if you're going with DiNozzo. Knowing him, he'll wear you out."

Abby chuckled, as they walked out towards the car. "So little faith? Besides, you can come too. That'd get Tony excited enough."

"Too excited. You should go, but be back at a descent time. You need more sleep."

Abby nodded. "Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"Can you stop at the store? I need to get a few things."

"Sure." Gibbs said, getting into the other lane.

"Thanks. It won't take long." Abby said, as he pulled into the lot and parked. Unbuckling, she looked at Gibbs. "I'll be quick." She said, shutting the door, and headed into the store.

Going towards the back, she looked at all the different brands. All the different boxes.

_'Need good ones this time.'_ She thought.

"Get these honey. They're the best brand." A woman smiled as she came up beside her.

"Thanks."

"No problem dear."

Abby grabbed a box, that held 5 of them.

_'These should be enough....' _

Heading to the candy, she grabbed a big bag of M&M's, a case of popcorn, and chips.

Next, she headed to the coolers and got a gallon of deep chocolate ice cream.

Beside it, she decided on a case of her usual hard alcohol.

Taking the stuff up at line 6, the woman spoke up.

"I.D?"

Abby nodded and pulled out her I.D

"28.72."

Abby scanned her credit card and signed the receipt.

"Thanks, have a good evening."

"You too." Abby said, walking out, bags in hand.

She opened the back door and put the bags in. She then shut it and got in the passengers seat.

"Told you I'd try to be quick, sorry."

"It's fine Abs."

"Do I look under 21?"

"No, why?"

"Cause unless I'm at a club where I usually go, I get carded."

"No, you look like you're about 25."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

Abby yawned.

"You tired?"

"Nope."

"You sound it."

"I'm not."

Gibbs pulled up the driveway.

He turned off the car as Abby started to get out.

Before she could get out, he had his hand on her knee.

"Are you positive you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checkin' Abs."

"Alright, but I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"You wouldn't."

"What?"

"You wouldn't tell me if something was wrong. It took you almost getting killed, for me to even find out. So no, you wouldn't tell me."

"That's another time, another story. I'm past it, and you should be too." Abby said sternly, as Gibbs hit one of her nerves. She gave him no room to say anymore, as she got out and got the bags from the back and went inside.

While waiting for Gibbs to come inside, she stuck the alcohol in the fridge where Gibbs couldn't get to it. Opening the freezer, she put the ice cream in it. Taking out the M&Ms and the chips, she threw them on the counter.

Sighing, she headed to the bathroom upstairs. Placing the box in her bathroom drawer, she looked it, sighing.

She went back downstairs, and looked down at Gibbs in the basement.

"You need anything?.. want anything?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Yeah."

Heading to the fridge, she got out the bottle of alcohol and headed up to the shower.

Turning on the hot water, she let it run down her skin, scalding it.

She felt herself slipping back, into a semi-depression.

As she came close to the end of the bottle, she put the plug in the drain and switched to a bath instead of a shower.

Finishing the bottle after a few minutes, she set it on the floor. She turned off the water and decided to soak in what she could.

--------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------

2 hours later and not a sound was made from Abby. Gibbs was getting concerned, but hoping at the same time, that she went to bed. Heading up the basement steps, he called out her name.

"Abby?"

No answer came.

Deciding to head upstairs, he checked the guest room.

Nothing.

He checked his room.

Nothing.

He saw the bathroom light on and jiggled the door handle, finding it locked.

"Abby?" He said her name through the door.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Can you unlock the door?"

"Um, not really."

"Why not?" He asked, confused as to why.

"I'm in the tub."

"The water cold yet?"

"Yup."

"Come out and get warm then."

"M'kay. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright Abs." He said, heading back down the stairs.

Abby sighed and decided to get out. She pulled the plug, draining the water as she threw the bottle, deep in the trash, and grabbed her towel.

Wrapping it around her, she opened the door and headed to her room to put on her sweats and a Marine shirt that Gibbs gave her. She took a deep breathe and headed downstairs.

Gibbs was in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." She said, getting into the freezer, for the gallon of ice cream. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

Abby nodded and got out a bowl and ice cream scooper. Scooping the ice cream into her bowl til it was completely filled, she opened the M&M's and poured some in. She grabbed her other snacks and headed to the living room to watch a scary movie.

Gibbs sighed and headed to the basement. Hours passed as he worked on his boat.

Finally tired, he headed up, and saw Abby, intently watching some crime drama.

"I'm heading to bed. You should as well."

"This is almost over. I'll be up then."

"Alright. Night Abs."

"Night Gibbs."

Abby watched as he made his way upstairs.

He turned around and came back to the second step.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Abby looked up at him.

"Love you."

She smiled.

"Love you too."

"Night."

"Night night."

He finished going back up the steps, and went into his room, shutting the door. She finally turned back to the episode of CSI she was watching. Reaching down, Abby grabbed the bottle of the hard alcohol, opening it.

She saw the hot dude get arrested and sighed.

---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------

A/N: Longest chapter posted! Woohoo!

Warning: Abby gets back into a depression stage. I've had a tough week, and for the life of me, I could not write a Happy Abby. (lol it rhymes)

Anyways, THANK you! For all the awesome reviews!

Always,

Ellie

PS: Trivia!! What do YOU think the box is? Include your answer in the review!! =D


	26. Chapter 26

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Another chapter! Sorry this one is so short, please read the A/N at the bottom as well!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

---------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Abby blinked her eyes open.

_'Where the hell am I?' _

"What the hell?" Abby mumbled.

"Exactly my question." Gibbs said, pissed off, and sitting on the coffee table he built.

"Where am I?"

"The couch, passed out. Drunk." He punctuated every word with a glare.

Oh yeah, Gibbs was defiantly pissed.

"I only had one."

"One?" His voice raised as he continued to talk. "Try four Abby."

"Wow. Is that what this pounding is for?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Damn."

"Here." Gibbs said, as he handed her some aspirin and a glass of water.

Abby gladly took the aspirin and water. She gave him the glass back as she laid back down, shutting her eyes.

"Mind telling me why you got drunk, instead of talking to me?"

"Sure. I wasn't planning on getting drunk. Just having my own girls night in. But I guess I got carried away."

"Ya' think Abby?"

"Honestly Gibbs. I didn't want to be drunk, cause I'm going to the new club with Tony."

"Alright." Gibbs paused. "You sure you're ok?"

"Positive. Sure I'm distracted, but I am fine." Abby said. "What will it take for all of you to get that?"

Something in Gibbs snapped.

"When you stop putting yourself through shit. Then, we'll believe you." He glared, and walked away.

Abby sighed as Gibbs disappeared downstairs to the boat.

She started thinking to herself as she sat there on the couch.

_'Now or never...' _

She went upstairs to the bathroom and unlocked the door.

Unlocking her drawer, she pulled out the box and opened it.

She knew what to do. She's been there, done that.

But this... was Gibbs and her.

This was her and Gibbs' possible child.

She took the stick and did what she had to do.

The test said to wait 5 minutes, for accurate results.

Nervous, she paced the bathroom.

_'2 minutes...' _ She thought, as she looked at the clock. She continued to pace.

2 minutes passed and she looked to the stick in her hand. Upon looking, she then leaned over the toilet and began retching.

After getting rid of everything she had probably eaten that entire week, she put her forehead against the coldness of the bowl and sighed.

"Oh _shit."_

------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Going downstairs, Abby decided on toast and tea.

Heading in the kitchen, she got out the bread and her tea bags out and started on her tea. Popping the bread in the toaster, she sat on the stool.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was.

Now, she'd be reminded of it.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to ever be a mother. She wasn't sure she could.

Abby sighed, and was surprised when she felt drops on her hand. Feeling her cheek, she felt tears, tracking down her face.

Her toast popped up and she lightly buttered it. Grabbing the toast and tea, she took it to the guest bedroom and sat it on the nightstand.

Taking a few bites of the toast, Abby tried to keep the knot out of her throat. With no luck, she stopped eating and sat the plate down.

Not being able to hold back, she let the tears roll down her face, as she laid on her stomach, face down in her pillow, crying uncontrollably.

Things, would never be the same.

---------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------

A/N: Sorry this is so short, though, you did get to find out what it was!

Sorry I didn't reply to all the reviews, I had trouble holding the surprise back!

I'm going away for the night, and where I will be, I will not have the internet. *Sad face *

So, you'll get the update Saturday evening!

Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Always,

Ellie


	27. Chapter 27

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Yay! I'm back! Here's another chapter, to quench your chapter-thirst! Goodness, I feel like I'm doing a Soda commercial! Haha.

Have fun, and remember to ALWAYS check the second A/N for some updated news! (As well as my profile!)

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Gibbs' stomach growled. He was hungry. He almost forgot about it, til he remembered Abby was upstairs. He figured she didn't eat yet.

As he headed up the basement steps, his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D, he saw it was Tony.

"Yeah DiNozzo?"

_'Is Abs there? I can't get a hold of her. Her cell rings for a bout 2 rings, then goes straight to voice mail.' _

"She's here, probably asleep. I'll have her call you back, when I find her."

_'Thanks Boss.' _Tony said, hanging up.

Gibbs hung up and went to go search for Abby.

Not finding her on the couch, he headed upstairs.

He didn't find her in his room or the bathroom. Best place to check next, was the guest room, he figured.

He was right.

Abby was face down in the pillow and her half eaten toast and tea was on the nightstand. He saw the tear stains on the pillow and sighed.

He didn't mean to hurt her with what he said, but he knew in his gut, that she was not fine.

Gibbs gently shook her. "Abs.."

"Hmm? Gibbs?"

"It's me. Tony called, wants you to call him back."

He waited for an answer.

Abby groaned, turning over. "Tel him I'll go tomorrow."

"Tomorrows' Sunday Abs."

"Next Saturday then. Cause', I need to see Ducky in a bit."

"For what?"

Abby hesitated. She _had _to think. "Somethings hinky about a case. Something he signed off on."

"Alright." He paused. "You sure you wanna cancel?"

"Yeah, I'm just.. really tired."

"You want something to eat?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Wont be able to keep it down."

Gibbs was confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick." Abby groaned as her stomach wanted a release. "God..." she got up quickly, and ran to the bathroom.

Lifting the lids to the toilet, she retched for the second time that night.

Again.

Gibbs quickly grabbed a washcloth, and wet it with cold water, while holding her hair back.

As he put the cloth to her neck and forehead, she continued to lose her previous meals.

She finished, and took a few deep breaths, before she put her head in her hands and started to sob.

Gibbs pulled her to his chest and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to call Duck, to come check you out."

Abby flinched, but nodded anyways. She was too tired to fight.

Gibbs then decided something. "You think you're done for now?"

"Yeah."

He picked her up and carried her to his bed and tucked her in.

"I'll be back." He said, as he went to call the trustful doctor.

Dialing, he waited for Ducky to answer. After 3 rings, it was answered.

"Yeah, Duck, can you come over?"

_'Sure Jethro. What seems to be the problem?'_

"Abby's sick. She got a bit wasted earlier, but Duck, she holds her alcohol better than anyone else. I think.." Gibbs paused. "I think it's something else."

_'I'll be over quickly.'_

"Thanks." He said, hanging up.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he sighed.

He really hoped it was the flu, and not what he was thinking.

------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ----

20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Gibbs quickly answered it, not wanting Abby to wake up yet.

"Hey, thanks for coming. She's upstairs." He said, leading the M.E doctor up the steps. "Like I said earlier, she was a little drunk, but you and I both know how well she holds her alcohol." He paused. "It's ugly, this time."

"Symptoms?"

"Throwing up, violently, weak. She actually cried. Broke down.."

"Food?"

"Recently, half eaten toast and tea. Last night it was chocolate ice cream, M&M's and 4 beers."

"Hmm." Ducky nods, checking her temperature. "99.1"

"Not high enough for the flu."

"Not by much, no." Ducky got his supplies out. "Gonna have to draw some blood to find out exactly what is causing this."

Drawing Abby's blood, he caps it off and stores it on ice, til he could get to autopsy.

"Call me, if anything changes."

"Oh, I will Duck. I will, trust me."

"If she's not better by tomorrow evening, keep her home. I know she may not like it, but.. it is in her best interest."

Gibbs nodded. "Will do."

Ducky nodded and started to get his things.

"Thanks Doc."

"No worries. I'm heading in now, to run this." He signaled to his cooler, as he made his way out on the porch.

"Let me know."

"You'll be the first to know Jethro."

As Ducky left, Gibbs sighed.

His head, told him that Abby had no idea why she was ill...

His _gut _told him...

She knew.

----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I'm back now, tired and ready for a makeover for once. Might even clean my room up a bit, for some inspiration for the upcoming chapter, since I need to write more to complete the chapter itself.

So, we all know Abby took the pregnancy test. We all know by what her expression was, what the result is. But, what will Ducky's blood test say?

Pregnant?

or...

Not Pregnant?

Write your answer in a review!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I checked them ALL first thing, when I got on my amazing email, that actually needs cleaned out!

Always,

Ellie


	28. Chapter 28

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: This chapter.. is very sad. No deaths.. But things between Abby and Gibbs, won't be good. PLEASE, read my second A/N to find out more.

This is the saddest chapter I have ever written in any story I've written.

XO,

Ellie

-------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- -------------------

4 hours later, Ducky was waiting for Abby's blood test results to come through.

He was silently praying that nothing major was wrong.

_Beep Beep Beep._

The report printed. Removing it from the printer, her read it over.

"Oh dear..." He said, sighing.

Ducky picked up his office line, and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Jethro, got the results back. Seems our Abigail, is expecting." He paused, nodding.

"Oh yes, it is quite a shock. Alright. Goodbye Jethro."

----------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

_Expecting._

_Expecting._

_Pregnant._

Abby.

Abby is pregnant.

Abby, is with child.

_His _and _Abby's _child_._

Gibbs' mind flashed back to Shannon.

"_Jethro," Shannon said in a sing-song voice. "Someone's gonna be a daddy."_

He was so happy then. Next thing he knew, his world came crashing down full force. Shannon and Kelly, were dead.

He didn't know if he could do it this time.

He didn't know if he could be a father again.

Gibbs loved Abby. But he really didn't know if he could do this.

He heard something in the living room.

It was Abby.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked.

He shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Gibbs nodded.

Abby noticed he was unusually quiet.

"You alright?"

"Not sure."

"What's wrong?" Abby paused, trembling. "Is it.. Is it me?"

"It's us Abby."

"Us...?"

"You're pregnant. Ducky confirmed it earlier."

Abby sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"Abby, I don't... I don't know if I can.. do this right now."

Something in Abby broke.

She suddenly found it hard, to breathe.

"I understand." Abby said, trembling, tears falling steadily.

"Abby.." Gibbs said, making his way to her.

"Don't... please.." She whispered, holding out her hands to stop him. "I understand. But, you really need to think. You need to know..." She paused. "If you _can _do this." She paused, longer this time.

"If you can't, I really do understand. But this time, this baby... comes first. I won't ask you for a dime. I won't. If you can't be a father again, I'll... resign, and you won't have to worry. But you need to think, and I need to as well."

Abby turned and headed to the guest room for Bert and some of her things.

Heading back downstairs, she glanced into the kitchen, to see Gibbs still there.

She crossed the living room and went out the front door, leaving Gibbs to himself.

As she got into car, her world, life as she once knew it, fell apart.

Now, she knew what she had to do.

----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

A/N: I warned you, very sad chapter. I spent all night last night, and all day, thinking.. of what to write. I found some depressing song, and... well, wrote my heart out. Now, I sort of regret writing it like this, but in a way, I don't.

This, is the saddest chapter I have ever written in my entire life, in any of my stories. It'll probably be the only one yet.

The only hint I can give to any of the future chapters, is the song "Boston" by Augustana. To find out what I mean, go to you tube and listen. Then, you'll see.

In a review, write.. what you think is going to happen.

Always,

XO

Ellie


	29. Chapter 29

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N:

----------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Gibbs heard the door shut, and Abby's car pull out.

He sighed. For once, he was at a loss of what to do.

Going to the living room, he pulled out Shannon's and Kelly's picture. He missed them so much.

"Shannon... you gotta tell me what I need to do. I love Abby with my heart, I just.. just show me. A sign?"

He sighed.

The answers weren't gonna come to him easily.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Abby unlocked her apartment, and immediately ran to her room, pulling out her suitcases. Unzipping them, she opened her closet and took every piece of clothing out, folded it, and packed them in her bags.

She wanted no trace of her left, til 2 weeks were up.

Abby decided to give Gibbs, two whole weeks. No more, no less. If he couldn't do it, her already typed resignation went into effect immediately.

She didn't want to leave, but if he couldn't do this, she would have to.

Packing her toiletries, and everything else she needed, she checked everything a second time.

Making sure everything was alright, she grabbed her bags, shut off the lights, and locked the door.

Walking out to her car, she loaded it up. Getting in the driver's seat, she sighed.

Now, she had to decide.

Boston or Mexico?

Or...both.

She could go to Mexico and stay with Mike Franks. She trusted him enough, not to say anything. Hopefully...

Boston, was away from Mexico, and away from DC. Away from hometown, away from Indiana. Away from people she knew.

She'd need to stop at a gas station before deciding for sure.

A familiar song was in the middle of its chorus, and the lyrics flowed out, as she turned the volume up.

_'You don't know me, you don't even care,_

_She said, _

_You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

_She said I think I'll go to Boston,_

_I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name...'_

She knew where she needed to go.

She'd go to Boston first. Stay the first week. Then call Mike up, and ask if she could stay with him in Mexico.

Deciding to set her plan in motion, she took the popular interstate i-49, and pointed her car in the direction to Boston.

------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Gibbs went down to the basement, and dug out an old family photo album. Seeing Kelly's baby pictures, transitioning to when she was turning 2.. 3.. 5 years old.

He remembered how the years had flown by them. She was getting older, bigger by the day.

He remembered the day that he lost them both. He had wanted to kill himself.

He couldn't imagine a life without them. They were.. his life.. his joy. The reason he smiled. The reason he loved. The reason he did the things, that he did.

Shannon loved him. He loved her.. with every fiber of his being. He meant it everyday, that he said it to her.

Closing the album, he leaned back and closed his eyes, willing the thoughts to all stop.

Before he knew it, he was in the state of dreaming.

He saw a light. A woman with red hair, who looked like Shannon, spoke to him.

"_Jethro, Jethro, Jethro.. You can't stand around here, for the rest of your life, waiting.. for us. We're in a good place, and you know it. Kelly and I watch over you, and I have to admit, you do love Abby. I'm happy for you Jethro. You haven't been happy with just anybody, for the past 15 years. You're happy.. with her. You've been given a second chance. Take it. You've been given a family, and they'll love you. Do the right thing, not because of the situation, but of what your heart feels for her. If you truly love her, tell her.. Tell her you want this family." _Shannon paused._ "We'll always be here for you Jethro. Always. We haven't left you, and we'll never leave you. I love you, but you need to move on. Goodbye Jethro." _

Gibbs fell into a deep sleep, content.

His conscious knew what he had to do now. He, just had to act on it.

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Abby pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Director Shepard.." She said, clearly talking to a voice mail.

"I mean.. Jenny. Listen, you guys are going to need a replacement for a couple weeks.. for me. Cause, I'll be a few states away. I know its short notice, and I'm really sorry about that. If you can.. not tell Gibbs and anyone else where, I'll tell you." She paused. "I'll be in Boston for a week, and down in Mexico helping Franks out for the week after that. Please don't tell Gibbs or anyone else, I don't need them worrying about me. Thanks."

She hung up and sighed, pulling her sunglasses back on.

What a long two weeks this would be.

----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

A/N: Yep, see, told you to go listen/read the lyrics of "Boston" by Augustana.

Anyways, how do you think Gibbs is going to react?

Semper Fi,

XO,

Ellie


	30. Chapter 30

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Yes, I'm back on Fear! Why the long wait? I've been stuck, not knowing what to write for this chapter and beyond. So, I wrote a few one-shots, a new series known as "Goddaughter Gibbs" series, and I've been caught up in College! Oh boy, is it ever nice! I Love it, way better than High School.

So far I have a straight "A" in the class. Of course! It's right up my Alley. English 150. =)

This chapter is dedicated to Hanne, ncislove, for helping me on the Franks!

So, sorry for the LONG wait. It's been since May 10th! I've started up a NCIS board/site/forum.

(Check out my profile for that!)

Hope it shows up! Can't wait to read the reviews! Throwing a cute "mental" Welcome Back celebration for Fear! Woot!

Now...

Let the readers, read.

Always,  
Semper Fi,

Ellie

-------------------------

Waiting as the doors slid open, he drank his coffee, fresh and still hot.

The doors finally slid open, letting him in. Pressing the "door shut" button, they shut, and he switched the emergency stop switch.

Dialing Mike Franks' number, he waited for him to pick up.

"Probie," Franks growled. "You callin' to wish me a happy belated birthday?"

"Cut the crap Mike, is Abby there?"

"I'll take that as a no." Mike sounded amused. "That darlin' of yours isn't here, but she said something about stopping by this way."

"You do _not_ let her leave, and you do _not_ tell her that I am coming down there. I'm catching the earliest flight." Gibbs said, slamming the phone shut, as he bashed it against the wall, breaking it.

--------------------------- --------------------------------------- ----------

Abby pulled up outside Mike Franks' run down beach house.

Hoping he hadn't talked to Gibbs, she took a breath. "Hey old man! How are you?" Abby said, coming onto the porch.

"A lot better with a beauty like you here."

"Flattery, Mike. It get's you everywhere."

"Don't I know it. You feel like hanging around for awhile? Need a place to stay?"

"Would you mind? I don't want to be a burden, I just... " Abby sighed. "I could use a place to stay, yes."

"I'll bring your bags inside." Abby followed behind Mike and stopped in the doorway. "Did Gibbs sleep in here?"

"He did. That ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I was just wondering." Abby closed her eyes and tried to imagine Gibbs during his time away. Was he relaxed? Did he think about her? Did he miss her at all? "How about some dinner, I can cook."

"I knew there was a reason that I invited you to stay. We'll have to drive into town for some groceries. I don't have much."

"I make killer Jambalaya. It's a Sciuto-family recipe."

"Sold." Mike motioned towards her car. "You'll have to drive."

They took their time as Abby gathered the ingredients needed for her jambalaya, Mike adding another six-pack to the cart. Eventually the mouth-watering smells of Abby's dish brought Mike in from the deck and he hovered around her as she pulled the pot off the stove. Abby shoo'd him away to set the small table he set up on the porch. Abby winced when she heard him open one beer and then a second, presumably for her.

She carried out two bowls, full of her steaming Jambalaya and sat across from Mike. Mike tasted the food and smiled. "Probie stayed for a few months, bothering by hammering away all day, but you... you'd be a good addition around here."

"I'll take that as you enjoy my cooking."

"Mmhmm."

The two chatted, sharing stories of their childhood, of them growing up, and how Franks met Gibbs.

Mike eyed the beer by Abby's plate. It had long gone warm and she hadn't even touched it. "You haven't touched your beer. I thought you were the party-all-night girl."

"I am." Abby's gaze drifted down, and she touched her hand to her stomach. "I was. I'm pregnant."

Mikes eyes went wide, and then he smiled. Abby returned the smile, but it wasn't the smile he knew she was capable. "It's one of two situations: Probie is the father and he's being a dick about it, and you came here to get away. Or, Probie is the father and he doesn't know and you came here to get away and figure things out."

"You don't ever approach a subject lightly, do you?"

"No reason to dance around what needs to be said. Which is it?"

"The first."

Mike Franks, was now pissed. He believed, thought Leroy Jethro Gibbs was more responsible than that. Was more of a truer man, than even he was.

Abby noticed how pissed Mike looked.

"I'm sure Gibbs just needs more time." She paused, trying to get Mike to calm down. "Shannon and Kelly has always took a toll on him, and I haven't talked to him about them yet."

"Doesn't give the boy _any _excuse. I thought he was more of a man, more than I ever could be. Guess I was wrong."

"Like I said, he probably just needs more time. I sprung it on him, well, _I _didn't, but our M.E, Ducky did." Abby paused, sighing. "I didn't want to tell him, cause' even I needed more time to think. But when he confronted me, it went to hell."

Franks nodded.

Abby looked at the time.

"It's late, I should be heading to bed. You want me to clean up?"

"You cooked, I'll clean. Fair trade?"

"Of course. Night Mike." She hugged him tightly, as he kissed her cheek.

"Night darlin'. You need me, you just come find me."

"Thanks." She said, heading inside, and into the bedroom, that was usually occupied by Gibbs, when he had came.

_'Probie, what the hell were you thinking?' _

------------------------ --------------------------- --------------

A/N: Well? Again, I gotta thank Hanne (ncislove) for all the Mike Franks help! Let me know what ya'll think! I'm so glad to be back on Fear!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie

PS: Season 7 starts September 22nd 2009 at 8pm on CBS, and ALL the cast is back for the season!

Also, Season 6, is on Pre-Order on Amazon. $38.99!!! It was $60. Woot!


	31. Chapter 31

NCIS: The Only Fear, is Fear Itself

A/N: Read the end!

* * *

Last time, on NCIS:

"_You cooked, I'll clean. Fair trade?"_

"_Of course. Night Mike." She hugged him tightly, as he kissed her cheek._

"_Night darlin'. You need me, you just come find me."_

"_Thanks." She said, heading inside, and into the bedroom, that was usually occupied by Gibbs, when he had came._

_'Probie, what the hell were you thinking?' _

_------- ---------------- -----------_

_'Probie, what the hell were you thinking?' _

Mike heard an engine pulling into the drive, and didn't know who it could've been. Surly Gibbs couldn't be here so early.

Stepping away from the sink and the dishes, he grabbed his gun from the corner. Making sure it was loaded, he stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

"Identify yourself."

"Jethro Gibbs."

Mike faced the gun to the ground. "Damn it Probie, next time, a little fair warning that you're coming early."

"Will do." Gibbs paused, stepping into the porch light. "Where is she?"

"Asleep, in _your _room." Franks answered, as he opened the door to let them both in. "You may want to take the couch tonight, Jethro. I'd let her be for the night."

"Its what I was planning on Mike."

"Good." Going back to the dishes, he turned around. "By the way, _your _girl is an excellent cook. Made a mean Jambalaya." he winked back at Gibbs.

"Of course. Abby has always been a good cook, whenever she does."

"She not the cooking type?"

"She is, we just usually don't get time to cook."

"I _see._"

Both men stared each other down.

"I will only say this once and once _only._" Mike paused before going on, making sure Gibbs was at full attention. "You fuck up this relationship again, you'll have thrown away a good thing."

Gibbs nodded.

"_And _ if you _do_ fuck it up again, I'll kick your ass all the way to _China_! Do you understand me Probie?"

"Yes."

"Good." Mike turned off the light. "You know where the pillows and blankets are. Help yourself."

Gibbs nodded.

"Night Probie."

"Night Mike."

After turning off the lights, and laying down, he took in and processed what Mike had said. But that was where he was wrong...

There would never be a next time.

* * *

A/N: I know! I know! Shoot me and get it over with! I'm totally late on this! About... 3 or 4 months to be exact. I've been caught up with school, projects, job hunting and family drama. Plus being sick 5 times in 8 weeks, doesn't work out too well.

Sorry this chapter is short as well. So, next chapter, I'll try my hardest to make it longer!

I didn't have any help on this one, I wanted to get it posted quickly for you guys! =)

Thanks for the reviews and all the gracious support! I totally don't deserve it, but you guys are amazing!

For more NCIS fun, head on over to my profile and find my NCIS Love in the Lab site! Its an awesome view!

More soon!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	32. Chapter 32

The Only Fear, is Fear Itself -Chapter 32

A/N: My AN is at the bottom. :) I hope you guys enjoy, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *

It was morning, and the sun was shining into the draft windows.

Yawning, Abby stretched, and first questioned where she was at, but remembered she had came to Mike's.

Getting up, she padded off to the bathroom to freshen up and shower, but the image of someone on the couch caught her attention.

"Gibbs? What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Abby yelped, surprised, and a bit angry.

"Hey Abs. We, need to talk."

"Really? Well, sorry, I'm not in the mood for discussion." She said, turning around and heading into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Gibbs sighed, and shook his head. Getting up, he figured he could at least make the three of them breakfast. Maybe then, Abby would talk to him. Maybe.

Footsteps came into the kitchen, as Abby started to enter. "Mmm sounds good Mike, what's cookin'?" She stopped, as she saw who it was. Sighing, she stayed in her spot.

"Abby, it's just breakfast."

"Gibbs.." Abby whined. "What are you doing here? I'm here to think. Without you. I'm here for air, for space."

"You actually get that, with Mike here?" Gibbs asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh geez, get a grip. Mike's great. Fine. Doesn't bother me." She said, pausing. "You on the other hand-"

"Look, breakfast, and we talk. If you want me to leave after, I will. Only if you promise to come back to DC when you're ready."

Abby thought for a moment. Torn, but deciding she'd give him a chance, she nodded. "Fine. Breakfast. Talk." She paused. "Then I decide."

Gibbs nodded. "You decide."

Moments later, breakfast was on the table, and they both started eating.

Pancakes and scrambled eggs, her favorite.

"Abs, you _have _stayed away from the alcohol right?"

"Of course." She said, pausing. "I want this baby, whether or not you do, and I'm keeping it save. Even if it means keeping her heart from breaking in the future."

A moment of silence passed.

"Abby, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. It was a bad case, and I was having a hard time, trying not to get too involved." He confessed.

Abby looked up at him. She saw the honesty in his face. "You're being serious."

"Yes. Abby, I want you, and I want our child. And I really am sorry, for what I said."

She kept her eyes on his face, and tears made it's way down her cheeks.

"Oh Gibbs..." Abby said, softly, as she got up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, my Silver haired Fox."

"I love you too, Abs."

"You ever pull this again, I'll make sure Mike comes up to DC to give you a talkin' to."

Gibbs chuckled. He had no doubt. "I know. And it won't happen again.

"Good."

* * *

From the front door, Mike watched the two, and smiled. They both deserved each other, and being happy. Chuckling, he turned back and headed back down to the beach.

* * *

A/N: I'm VERY sorry it took so long to update. Between being busy, Doctors, and being writers' blocked, that's what you get. I'll try to keep updating. Cause, this story WILL have an ending. One day. =]

XO,  
Ellie


End file.
